


Marichat May 2020

by macaronsforchat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Actual Cat Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Chat Blanc - Freeform, F/M, Kwami Swap, Marichat May, Marichat May 2020, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Valentine's Day, Witch AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 37,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaronsforchat/pseuds/macaronsforchat
Summary: My contribution to Marichat May 2020!There's a new prompt everyday. None of the chapters are interconnected. Enjoy!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 295
Kudos: 307





	1. Day 1 - Witch AU

Marinette tried to get a better look, standing on her tiptoes as she heard everyone begin to cheer. She peered through the gaps in the crowd to see the royal carriage rolling through the street, and a smile shone brightly on her face.

Princess Kagami waved gracefully towards the crowd, a gentle look of delight on her face. Marinette had always looked up to the princess, so finally being able to see her in person was a dream come true. But she wished she was able to see her more clearly. 

Glancing around and seeing that she was at the back of the crowd, Marinette pointed a few fingers towards her feet, focusing and feeling herself gently lift off the ground as she whispered out the spell. She raised herself just high enough to be able to clearly see the princess’ face once more before she disappeared around the corner, turning onto the next street.

Just as Marinette released her concentration to let herself land back on the ground, a strong hand gripped her arm. She turned to look at who had grabbed her, seeing a middle-aged man with an unsightly grin. 

“What do we have here?” he laughed to himself, beginning to pull her away from the crowd to the alley that was parallel to the main streets. She struggled against him, feeling panic begin to rise in her chest. 

“A little _witch_ ,” he spat, sounding revolted. Her eyes widened as she felt her arm begin to bruise. “They’ll pay a high price for you, I’m sure,” he laughed, continuing to pull her through the alleyway. 

“Please, let me go!” she exclaimed before he clamped a hand over her mouth. She stared back at his vicious eyes, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. She wished she could hope for someone to rescue her, but there was no one. Not anymore. 

The thought of using magic to defend herself came into her head, but she pushed it away. She didn’t want to hurt anyone, especially not with magic. 

Just as she began to fight once more, determined to get away, she felt the man’s hand release from her arm. She looked at him only to see him fall down right in front of her. She almost panicked, thinking that maybe she’d been doing magic without knowing, but then she saw the black cat that was attacking her perpetrator. She breathed out quickly, confused but not wanting the cat to be injured. 

Marinette steeled herself, running forwards, scooping the cat up in her arms, and taking off in a sprint. She kept running, hearing the man grumble and begin to chase after her. She turned back onto the main road, realizing the cat wasn’t attacking her too and thanking the heavens. She glanced at the street, seeing the princess’ carriage continuing to roll down the road. Right then, Marinette stumbled, bumping into someone watching the parade and hearing them curse her out. 

“Sorry!” she exclaimed, glancing back to see her attacker still on her tail. She began to run again, feeling the muscles in her legs burn. She ran through a list of spells in her mind, trying to think of what to use to slow him down. Her magic wasn’t completely flawless yet, so she needed to be sure before she casted anything. 

After a few more moments of thinking, she took a deep breath in and allowed herself to concentrate. 

“ _Tumidus lingua, brevis,_ ” she spoke under her breath, turning to point a few fingers in his direction, focusing on his form and only his, hoping not to affect anyone else. She watched the man’s eyes widen and his hands raise to his mouth, knowing she’d succeeded when he stopped running from confusion. She almost laughed but saved her breath, knowing that a swollen tongue wouldn’t keep him occupied for that long. 

Marinette kept going, breathing hard as she exited the town. After a few minutes of running at a solid pace, she noticed that the cat was pawing at her shoulder, looking up at her with curious eyes. She blinked quickly, having forgotten that she’d been carrying it this whole time. 

Marinette stopped momentarily, setting the cat down at the start of the trail that led into the forest. 

“Thank you for helping me,” she spoke, taking a small piece of bread out of her bag and setting it down in front of the cat, placing a kiss on the top of its head before taking off again. She settled into her normal jogging pace, letting her memory guide her through the woods she called her home. 

A rustling came from behind her, and she tensed, turning to look but only seeing the same black cat running after her. She watched it, preparing for an attack, but it simply came to run next to her, staring straight ahead. She kept an eye on it, wondering if giving it food was the wrong decision. 

Eventually, she made it to her house, disabling the barrier that kept it hidden and letting herself in. She watched the cat step through with her, staying at her side. 

" _Clypeus,_ " she spoke loudly, hearing a few birds take flight from the branches above her. She watched as the shield rose up from the ground all around her to meet just above her house. 

Marinette breathed out a relieved sigh, knowing that even if that man had followed her all the way through the forest, he would lose her trail when he reached the barrier. 

She walked through the door, setting her bag down at the table and flopping onto her bed. Her house wasn’t much. It was more like a shed, honestly. It was the most she could do with the magic experience and the spare wood she’d had at the time. 

The cat jumped up on the bed with her, sniffing her face and making her laugh a little. Something about that cat was interesting, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. 

“You’re cute,” she giggled, petting its head and yawning. “That run really tired me out. Not to mention the spells,” she spoke, getting up to start a fire in her wood stove. The cat had curled up on her bed, and she didn’t think it was such a bad idea to do the same. The setting sun was shining through the trees as she laid back down next to the cat. 

“I think I’ll call you Chat Noir,” she spoke, pulling a blanket over herself. Chat Noir meowed, pushing his face underneath her hand and beginning to purr when she started petting him. Her hand began to tingle, and her drowsiness was immediately replaced by intrigue. 

“Whoa, wait,” she breathed, sitting back up in bed and placing both hands just above his head. His piercing green eyes looked back into her’s. 

" _Revelare,_ " she whispered, immediately feeling drained again. A green miasma hung over Chat, and she blinked quickly, lowering her hands. 

“This is a strong curse,” Marinette spoke, and it was almost as if the cat could sense her fear. Chat rolled over and showed his belly, where a little patch of white fur was. She smiled, knowing that meant that he wasn’t there to harm her in any way. 

“Are you regularly a cat?” she asked aloud as he sat back up, knowing the answer was obvious but wanting to gauge his reaction to make sure. Chat slowly moved his head from side to side, signaling a no. She giggled a little, laying back down and petting him again. 

“Okay, I’ll help you,” she smiled, yawning once more. Chat rubbed his face against her cheek, making her laugh. He curled up next to her, and they both fell asleep with excitement in their hearts. 

~~~~~

Marinette rubbed her eyes, glancing towards the window and seeing that the sun hadn’t risen, looking back to the light of the fire. She didn’t know what had woken her up, so she moved to turn onto her other side to get comfortable again. But as she looked behind her, there was a man there in her bed. 

She pushed herself away, falling hard onto the wooden floor but standing back up quickly. The noise woke the man, and he looked at her as she picked up a wooden spoon that was lying on the table in the middle of the room. 

“Who are you, and what are you doing here?” she asked him, fear making her fingers tingle. “What’s more, how did you find this place? And why were you in my bed?” she asked, bewildered. None of it made sense. 

The man sat up, glancing down at his hands, and the light of the fire spilling over his features gave her a better look at him. He had blonde, unruly hair with green striking eyes. The clothes he wore were nearly all in tatters, and he looked like he hadn’t had much of anything to eat recently.

“Please let me explain,” he spoke hoarsely, looking up at her with eyes that could only be described as innocent. Marinette kept on her guard but was willing to listen. 

“Go ahead,” she spoke, lowering her hands but keeping the wooden spoon at the ready. He sighed, putting his hands on his knees. 

“I change back into a human when the sun sets,” he said softly, and she furrowed her eyebrows. But as his familiar green eyes bore into her own, she realized.

“Chat Noir?” she asked incredulously. It was the only answer that made any sense. She watched a smile appear on his face, and it almost looked like it hurt to be there. What had this man been through? 

“My name is Adrien, but you can call me whichever you prefer,” he told her, glancing at the floor with a pained look. “I’m sorry to ask, but do you have any water?” he asked, and she immediately put her makeshift weapon down to grab her canteen. She handed it to him and watched him down it all quickly, surprised when her mind thought through what food she could offer him without pausing. 

“Who did this to you?” Marinette asked softly, crouching down in front of him as he sat on her bed. He grimaced, looking away.

“It’s…” he started, and she watched his eyes grow hollow. Her heart ached for him, a total stranger. She almost couldn’t bear to watch the pain swell in his expression. “A long story,” he finished, giving her a small smile when he looked back to her. 

“You don’t have to tell me,” she nodded, watching him look down at her and briefly remembering that he’d been right beside her while she was sleeping. She blushed a little, standing up again and adding another log to the fire to distract herself. 

“I still want to help you,” she spoke, turning to glance at him. His face lit up once more, and it warmed her heart. For some reason, she wanted to make sure he was always smiling. It felt like a natural instinct to her, and it was strange. 

“I could never repay you,” he said, shaking his head. She smiled, walking back over to sit on the bed next to him. She put her hand over his as it rested on his leg, trying to ignore the slight heat that rose into her cheeks. His hand was freezing cold.

“Think of it as repayment for saving my life,” she told him, smiling at him warmly. The smile he gave back to her made her heart feel light, and she knew without a doubt that she would do whatever she could to help him. 

“Deal?” she asked, unable to stop smiling. She held out a hand for him to shake, and he lifted a shaky hand, giving her as firm of a grip as possible as he shook back. 

“Deal,” he nodded, and the sadness over him seemed to lift just a little bit. She let go of his hand briefly, only to take it again and stand up, pulling him with her. 

“Come sit by the fire, you’re freezing,” she told him, and he chuckled a little.

“You were the one keeping me warm before you fell off the bed,” he spoke, and she looked at him, almost shocked to hear a joking lilt to his voice. She laughed back, placing a wooden stool in front of the fire for him to sit on. 

“I’m Marinette, by the way,” she smiled, grabbing a blanket and pulling it over his shoulders. He looked at her for a moment, and then smiled. 

“A pleasure to meet you, Marinette,” he said kindly, and she wondered who could ever hurt someone so gentle. 

Her heart filled with determination to help him. She knew without a doubt that she would be stepping into uncharted territory; her skill with magic was beginner at best. But as she watched Adrien smile to himself while the fire warmed him, she knew nothing would stop her from helping him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to marichat may! im so excited for this month! 
> 
> thank you all for supporting me in april, and thank you for reading!!
> 
> as always, here's my tumblr! [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	2. Day 2 - Bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While teasing Chat about his bell, he makes an unexpected comment.

Marinette watched Chat hang upside down off her loft railing, laughing at the way the skin on his face slightly sagged towards the floor. His bell jingled a little as he stared at her, an amused look in his eyes.

“What?” he asked, acting like what he was doing was completely normal. She snickered, standing up to walk over and poke his nose. 

“You look strange,” she chuckled, crossing her arms in front of him. 

“Don’t you always say I look strange?” he wondered, his face starting to turn red. She smiled, shrugging. 

“Ah, I guess you’re right,” Marinette sighed, still teasing him. She moved back over to her chaise, sitting down. She watched as he let his arms hang down by his head, shaking her head at how much it amused her to see him like that. 

“Oh, and if you want the blood rushing to your head to kill you, stay there for a few more hours,” she spoke, and Chat immediately pulled himself back up, his bell jingling wildly as he looked at her in disbelief. 

“Is that true?” he asked, making her laugh. His hair was sticking up in strange ways, and his face was still beet red. She couldn’t help but laugh harder, seeing him start to fix his hair and pout. He gracefully jumped from her loft, landing without a whisper of noise and flopping down on the ground next to the chaise. He was staring up at her when she stopped laughing. 

“Is it your job to laugh at me?” he smirked, raising an eyebrow at her. She ignored the way that expression made him look more attractive and nodded to hide her slight blush. 

“Absolutely,” she teased right back, leaning down to flick the bell that sat just below his chin. “Like the way that this bell makes you look like a housecat never fails to make me laugh,” she told him, giggling a little. Chat blinked at her, scoffing. 

“Hey, I can be feral if I want,” he stated, turning onto his side to look at her straight on. She tapped her chin, pretending to give him a once-over as she considered his statement. 

“I think you’re right,” she conceded, waiting until he looked satisfied to continue. “Only a stray would wind up here every night,” she snickered, and after looking at her in surprise, he began to laugh with her. She leaned against the back of the chaise, holding her stomach as it began to ache. Truthfully, there was no one else she would have rather had there with her every night. Chat Noir had become her best friend, and he made everything feel easier. 

“Oh, speaking of going feral,” he started, sitting up and crossing his legs. She calmed herself, taking deep breaths and sitting back up to join him. 

“I was thinking about it the other night while you were fixing that dress,” he started, a strange look of excitement in his eyes. She tilted her head, wondering where he was going with his train of thought.

“If I ever got akumatized, I feel like the akuma would definitely be in my bell,” he said, and Marinette felt like her heart was hit with a ton of bricks. She could hear him going on about what sort of powers he thought he would get, but she was being pulled under into memories she didn’t want to remember. Not then. She’d worked so hard to push them away. 

It was his hands on her shoulders that brought her back to reality, a soft look of worry all over his features. 

“Marinette,” he called gently, staring at her as she blinked rapidly. She stared right back at him, thankful that he was himself. He was safe, and so was she. 

She watched him reach up, confused when he wiped a tear that had just started to roll down her cheek.

“I’m sorry. I won’t talk about that anymore,” he whispered, and Marinette sunk into his arms, hugging him tightly. He was so important to her. 

“It wasn’t your fault,” she breathed out, burying her face in his shoulder. He held her tightly even though she knew he had no idea why his comments had made her so upset. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” he reassured her, and she willed her heart to stop hurting, letting herself melt into his protective arms.

Marinette believed Chat’s words wholeheartedly. She never wanted to lose him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hah i totally didn't oversleep nooo
> 
> anyway, thank you all for reading! i really appreciate your overwhelming support for my writing! it warms my heart omg you're all so sweet <3 
> 
> here's my tumblr! [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	3. Day 3 - Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir really wants to convince Marinette to be Multimouse again.

Marinette took a deep breath and steeled herself. It was no surprise to her that he was showing up at her door, but it still baffled her. 

She pushed open the trapdoor and looked up at the bright grin Chat Noir was giving her, seeing the moonlight leave a silver lining around his frame. 

“Good evening princess,” he said, giving her a small, two-finger salute. Despite knowing his efforts were futile, she moved aside so that he could drop down onto her bed, watching him with a raised eyebrow. 

“The answer’s no, Chat,” she spoke firmly, seeing him pout. She turned her head quickly so she wouldn’t see the babydoll eyes he always tried to give her. 

“But Mari,” he said, dragging her name out. She climbed down her ladder, walking back over to her desk to finish up her homework and pretending to ignore him.

“But you’d be so great on our team,” he told her, and she snickered a little. “And the name Multimouse sounds so cool!”

“You’re gonna have to come up with something better than that,” she teased, glancing at him as he sat down on her chaise. “I’ve heard that one a million times now.” 

“Just you wait,” he said, pointing a finger at her. “I’ll come up with a reason so good that there will be no way you can prove me wrong,” he told her, and she rolled her eyes, unable to stop a small smile from forming on her lips. 

“Whatever you say, Chat,” she teased, hearing him grumble something incoherent. 

Marinette continued her homework as he lounged on her chaise. She heard him lightly snoring a few times, and she felt herself getting tired as well. When she’d finally finished her last assignment, she put her head down to catch a breath and was never able to pick it back up. 

When her eyes fluttered open again, she was in her bed. She just barely caught a glimpse of Chat’s tail as he took off, and she fell back asleep with a smile on her face. 

Marinette knew he wasn’t going to give up, but she hadn’t expected him to actually come up with a better reason. 

For the next few weeks, he came back every night, a significant change from only coming on the nights when he was on patrol duty. She began to make a mental list of all the reasons he came up with, just to make sure he didn’t repeat one. 

“You’re amazing,” was one of the first things he came back with. She’d rolled her eyes, but he’d insisted. Despite the way it made her heart flutter slightly, she couldn’t peg that one as a “better” reason. 

“Your powers would be an important asset,” was the first one that made her waver for just a moment. He’d explained seven different scenarios in which Multimouse’s powers would be their saving grace, and if it weren’t for the fact that she would have to be both Ladybug _and_ Multimouse in those situations, she would have given in right there. 

“You saved us from one of the most threatening Akumas!” was the one when she noticed he’d started getting slightly desperate. Of course, she agreed with him, but that didn’t mean she was gonna agree to take the Miraculous back. He’d sulked for 43 minutes straight after she denied him on that one. 

The next night, she watched the clock, knowing the exact time when she would hear the knock on her trapdoor. She pushed it open just as he landed, watching him blink in surprise. 

“Hi,” he said, jumping down onto her bed. She heard him follow her down the ladder, and she turned to look at him, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Let’s hear your pitch for today,” she smirked, watching his eyes light up. She sat down in her desk chair, giggling to herself as she watched him get excited. 

“Okay. Hear me out. There’s no proof for this one, but I know for a fact that it’s true,” he told her, his smile wide and confident. She nodded, tilting her head as she listened.

“If you’d joined our team when I first asked, we would have beaten Hawkmoth the next day,” he spoke, looking at her like he expected a round of applause. She narrowed her eyes at him, bursting out into laughter a second later. 

“Is that the best you’ve got?” she got out between taking deep breaths and laughing again. He deflated, his shoulders drooping and his ears going flat against his head. Her heart twinged, and she stopped laughing, not sure if he was playing up his defeat or if he was actually upset. She walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, Chat. I can’t,” she spoke softly, and he inhaled slowly. She watched as his ears lifted slowly off his head, and he turned to look at her. 

“I guess I’ll just have to keep coming back with even better reasons,” he sighed dramatically, giving her a small smirk. “How does that sound, princess?” he asked, moving closer to her. She blinked at his proximity, feeling her cheeks grow warm. 

“Uh, y-yeah,” she stuttered, letting her hand fall off his shoulder and backing away slightly. She noticed that he was blushing too, and Marinette realized something just then. 

She really wouldn’t mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update! things have gotten kinda crazy around here, but i'm gonna try to keep up! 
> 
> thank you all so much for reading! 
> 
> here's my tumblr! [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	4. Day 4 - Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A burglar makes their way into Marinette's house.

Marinette rubbed her eyes, sliding out from under her covers and letting her feet hit the cold floor. She was thirsty, but she had forgotten to grab a glass of water before going to bed. 

She grabbed her phone as she stumbled to the kitchen, knowing her way through her little townhouse even in the dark. Just as she made it to the kitchen, she could’ve sworn she heard something. Maybe it was her heightened senses from her Miraculous, but it was also very quiet in her house. Her own breathing stilled as she listened, and she couldn’t deny that it felt like someone was in the room with her.

She continued on with what she was doing, not wanting to alert the intruder that she’d caught on. She grabbed a glass, filling it with water and feeling her heart begin to race. She gripped her phone tighter in her hand, dialing 911 and waiting to push the call button until she was sure she was in danger. 

Marinette took a swig of water, glancing around the room. The kitchen opened into the small living room area, and there was a small dining table in the corner. Of all the places she was imagining the intruder hiding, behind the couch was most likely. She yawned, feeling the adrenaline rush through her as she put the glass down and started to pretend to walk back to her room. 

Her eyes had adjusted to the dark by then, and she had been listening hard and long enough to hear the slightest disturbance in the air, knowing almost without a doubt that someone was in the room with her. 

As she passed by the couch, she used her peripheral vision, seeing that someone was lying on the carpet between the couch and the coffee table. Her heart was racing as she vaulted over the couch and placed her hands on their shoulders, pinning them to the ground. She’d hit the dial button on her phone on her way down, letting her phone fall onto the couch as she turned her attention to the intruder. 

“Nice try,” she breathed, placing her knees on either side of him and gathering enough information to realize that she was straddling a man. His face was pushed into the carpet, but he kept quiet. “The police are on their way.” Once those words had passed her lips, she felt the muscles in his shoulders tense. He struggled out from under her much faster than she could comprehend, and before she knew it, he was on top of her. He’d pinned her down much more effectively than she’d done for him, and a wave of panic rushed over her. Whoever he was, he was much stronger than her, and she was no weakling. 

Knowing that it wouldn’t be good to let him get away, she drove her knee into his stomach before he could restrain her further, feeling his grip loosen on her as he groaned in pain. She took the opportunity to get out from under him and push back to the ground, pulling his hands behind his back and holding them there. 

His breathing was strained, and she hoped he would stay down until the police got there, knowing that it would be hard to beat him just in terms of strength. She had no idea how clever he was yet.

“You got me,” he managed to say, a teasing lilt to his words, and she blinked in shock. For one, she didn’t expect him to be joking at a time like that. On the other hand, his voice was a lot softer than she thought it was going to be.

“What did you take?” she asked him, keeping him down. He chuckled lightly, not even trying to get out of her grip.

“Nothing yet,” he told her, and even though she could tell he was telling the truth, she didn’t want to believe him.

“Sure. Don’t move,” she told him, getting off of him and moving quickly to flip on the lightswitch. She squinted at the brightness that filled the room, watching him sit up. 

“Hey! I said not to move,” she spoke, rushing back over to him but stopping when her eyes finally adjusted. 

Marinette didn’t want to admit how attractive the burglar in front of her was, but she couldn’t help herself. She blushed a little, realizing she was staring and that her jaw had dropped. She wanted to wipe the dumb smirk right off his face. It was then that she realized that the beanie he was wearing had little cat ears sticking out from the top of it. It almost made her laugh, but the serious situation at hand stopped her. 

“What? Like what you see?” he teased, and she glared at him. She wasn’t that surprised that he had no problem joking in that predicament, especially with the hat he had on. 

“No,” she lied, crossing her arms over her chest. He held his stomach with one hand, sitting patiently on the floor. 

“So why are you stealing from me? Sorry to say, but I’m not super rich or anything like that,” she told him, hearing the police sirens ring out across the neighborhood. It still sounded like they wouldn’t arrive for another few minutes. She looked back to him, taken aback by the frown that had replaced the smirk on his lips.

“I didn’t know what else to do,” he sighed softly, not meeting her eyes. Her heart suddenly ached for him, and she couldn’t deny that he looked utterly helpless in that moment. As the sirens wailed closer and closer, she sighed out, not sure if she was going to regret what she was about to do. 

Marinette grabbed a blanket out of the basket she kept by the television, moving over to him and taking the beanie off his head, exposing a full head of messy blonde hair. She wrapped the blanket around him and placed the edges in his hands, seeing his confused face tilt up towards her. 

“Sit on the couch for now, and follow my lead,” she spoke gently, helping him up and letting him down onto the couch. He still looked lost, but as the knock on her door rang out, she hoped he would catch on. 

Marinette answered the door, two police officers making their way inside. 

“What’s going on here?” one of them asked, and Marinette tried to calm her racing heart. 

“Oh, it was terrible,” she sighed, shaking her head. “My boyfriend and I heard someone in here, but they escaped before we could stop them,” she sighed, pretending to be distressed. 

All of a sudden, the blonde haired stranger came up and stood next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She blushed, tensing up but trying not to look too surprised. 

“Thank you for coming so quickly, officers,” he spoke effortlessly, and the two of them didn’t even glance at him suspiciously. Who was this guy?

“If they come back, give us a call. Break-ins in this area are common as of late, but we’ll be on the lookout,” one of them said, starting to leave. Marinette let out a long sigh as she closed the door behind them, glancing back at the strange man who had managed to completely fool the cops. 

“Why did you do that?” he asked before she could say anything about his boyfriend act, and she looked at him, smiling a little. 

“Something about you told me that you’re really not as bad as I first thought,” she told him truthfully, and he blinked at her, looking slightly shocked. 

“Let me guess,” he spoke after thinking for a few seconds, pulling the blanket tighter around himself. “It was the cat ears.” She snickered and then burst out laughing, releasing all of the tension trapped in her chest. 

“Oh. I think I might have stolen something after all,” he told her, and she furrowed her eyebrows as he came closer. 

“Seriously?” she asked, but before she could blink, he was up close to her again.

“I think I’ve stolen your heart,” he spoke quietly, and she blushed brightly, pushing him away.

“I should bring the cops back,” she said, glaring at him as she picked up his beanie and chucked it at him. 

But as the stranger let his laugh ring out, she knew she’d already gotten herself into trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading! 
> 
> i'll tell you a secret; I wrote something very similar back when I was in the ~~one direction~~ fandom _gasp_. aka i reused my own idea. don't tell the government
> 
> anyway, i hope you're all doing well, and stay safe! 
> 
> my tumblr: [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	5. Day 5 - Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Adrien receives a particular dare, he wonders if he should go through with it.

Adrien glanced at his phone, seeing that the time that school normally got out hadn’t arrived yet. Nino had invited him to come over to the park with their class to hangout since they had a free hour. They’d all been lounging around and chatting for a few minutes, but then Alya piped up.

“Hey, does anyone want to play Truth or Dare?” she asked, standing up on one of the park benches to speak over the crowd. A few groans erupted, but Adrien smiled widely. He’d never gotten to play with his friends before. 

“This isn’t a sleepover, Alya,” Alix joked, and Alya stuck her tongue out at her in reply. 

“Well, whoever wants to play, come over here,” she spoke again, and everyone ended up gathering together despite their protests. They sat in a lopsided circle, but Adrien noticed Marinette was missing. He saw her walking stiffly back towards her house, knowing her well enough by now that he could tell she was nervous. 

“Marinette!” he called, and she froze, tensing up. She turned back to look at him, giving him a sheepish smile.

“Where are you going?” Alya asked, and Marinette looked around for a second. He was confused at how anxious she seemed. 

“I, uh, have to help my bakery! In the parents,” she told them, and Adrien chuckled lightly as she started walking away again. 

“That’s too bad. It would have been fun with her too,” Adrien sighed, but he looked around at all his friends and knew he would be having fun despite her absence.

The game was just as fun as Adrien thought it would be, if not more. He chose dare a few times, one of them being to try and do a backflip. Not surprisingly, he didn’t disappoint them. Everyone else’s dares had him laughing for minutes on end, and it was some of the best time he’d spent away from home. 

His hour of freedom was nearly up when it came around to be his turn again. He chose dare once more, and Alya was the one asking. 

“Hmm,” she said, staring at him while she thought. Suddenly, a devious smirk passed over her lips. “I dare you to tell your crush how you feel.” 

Adrien’s heart jumped into his throat as the class gasped, his mind immediately filling with Marinette. He’d been trying to hide the fact that his crush had shifted from one pigtailed girl to another, but obviously it wasn’t going to be that easy. 

He let out a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his neck. 

“Well, uh, she’s not here right now,” he said quietly, and Alya squealed. 

“So it is her!” she exclaimed, and Adrien brought his hands up in front of him. 

“I’m not saying any names!” he protested as he waved his hands, everyone was watching closely. He began to blush, and Alya giggled to herself. 

“Well, you still have to do it, and then you can get back to us,” she smiled mischievously, and Adrien felt all the eyes on him. 

“You can’t back out on a dare,” Nino smirked, winking. Adrien looked away, just happening to see the silver car waiting for him at the curb. Feeling relief and disappointment simultaneously, he got up and grabbed his bag. 

“See you guys tomorrow!” he called as he ran off. He heard a few people try and bring him back, but he was already well on his way out of the park. Adrenaline pushed him forward, his mind racing about the dare he’d been given. 

He couldn’t stop thinking it, agonizing over it for the rest of the evening. He usually went to see Marinette sometime before midnight as Chat Noir, but he didn’t know if he should. He thought about making up a story for his friends, maybe saying that he’d gone through with the dare but she’d rejected him, but he didn’t wanna lie to his friends. 

Adrien had been thinking about telling Marinette how he felt for a long time, but so many things stopped him. Maybe the dare would be the push he needed. 

Just before midnight, he was finally resolved to tell her, suiting up despite Plagg’s protests. 

He ended up at Marinette’s balcony much faster than he’d planned, still trying to psych himself up. His heart jumped in surprise when he saw her there waiting for him, a breath hitching in his throat. 

She turned to look at him as he landed next to her, a wide smile spreading across her cheeks. 

“There you are,” she breathed out, turning to face him. He was used to seeing her in her pajamas, but that night, it made his cheeks light up like it was the first time.

“Hey,” he said, giving her an awkward wave, wishing he could get it together. He crossed his arms over his chest so he’d stop using his hands, giving her a nervous smile. 

“What’s up?” she asked, chuckling a little as she walked closer to him. “You seem skittish.” 

“I’m fine,” he answered, giving her a smile and almost feeling alright until he remembered why he was there. Luckily, she distracted him again promptly. 

“Good. Because you promised that you’d help me brush out my hair before bed,” she reminded him, taking his hand and pushing him into her trapdoor. 

“Right,” he chuckled, jumping down onto her bed. Her lamp was on, but other than that, it was dark in her room. She climbed in after him, the dim light accentuating her gentle features and making him blush ever so slightly. 

It had become tradition that Adrien would stay with Marinette until she fell asleep at night. At first, it had been a request to soothe how touch starved he felt, but it had become so beneficial for both of them that neither of them had wanted to stop. That night though, the thought of being so close to her made his heart pick up again. 

Marinette handed him her brush and turned around so the back of her head was facing him. She slid the bands from her hair, letting her pigtails out. Her hair brushed across her back, and he admired the way it had crimped slightly where the bands had held it together. 

“How was your day today?” she asked quietly. He felt his heart start to race again as she scooted closer, reminding him to begin brushing. He brought the brush up to her head, starting to work out the knots. 

“It was great. I got to do something I’ve always wanted to,” he spoke, matching the volume of her voice. He almost forgot to return the question, wishing more than anything that he could feel the softness of her hair in his hands without the leather of his suit in the way.   
“What about you? Lots of homework again?” he asked, and she slumped a little. 

“No, but I lied to my friends again,” she sighed, and Adrien tilted his head, wondering why she’d needed to lie. She answered his unspoken question as she continued. 

“They were playing truth or dare, but those kinds of games always stress me out. Especially because everyone always likes to bring up crushes,” she told him, and he nodded knowingly. But the reminder of his afternoon had begun to set him on edge once more. 

“I’m sure they would have understood if you’d told them,” he spoke gently, working through another knot. 

“You’re probably right. I just…” she sighed, shaking her head a little. He lifted the brush from her hair, making sure he wasn’t hurting her. 

“I hate that sometimes it feels like lying is easier than just telling the truth,” she told him, and he sighed, knowing how she felt all too well. 

“I get that,” he nodded, and she turned to glance back at him, smiling. 

“You can keep going. It feels nice,” she spoke, and he smiled, brushing out the last few tangles. He set her brush down, watching her turn to face him. 

“Thanks, Chat,” she smiled, putting her brush on the shelf and turning to look at him once more. “Are you tired?” 

“Yeah, I’m pretty wiped,” he replied, but then he stopped, remembering what he’d gone there to do. “Actually,” he started, watching her pause before moving to get under the covers. 

“What’s up, kitty?” she wondered, tilting her head. He stared down at the bed, scared for her response but knowing that he would regret it if he never told her. 

“I’m in love with you,” he blurted out, knowing that was not how he wanted it to go at all. He looked up at her with wide eyes, seeing that she was staring back at him with blue eyes just as wide, her blush as red as his. He’d surprised himself, but what he said was exactly the truth. 

“You’re...in love with me?” she asked, barely above a whisper. He couldn’t deny how beautiful she looked, his heart racing as he began to panic a little. 

“I’m sorry I blurted it out like that!” he started, blinking at her quickly. “I’ve wanted to tell you for a long time, but I didn’t know how to say it, and then it just came out like that and ohmygosh I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable--” He was interrupted as she pressed her soft lips to his, just once. She pulled away quickly, an even more shocked look on her face. Chat was frozen solid, unable to comprehend what she’d just done. She took a quick breath in, attempting to explain herself.

“I’m sorry! You were rambling and you just looked so cute and I think I love you too but I don’t know what that means because you’re a superhero and I can’t know your secret identity obviously but--” Chat couldn’t help but laugh through his blush, and he gathered up the nerve to move in and kiss her in return, cupping her cheek gently. Jumping slightly, she froze for a moment and then melted into his arms, kissing him back and making his heart soar. 

As they both fell asleep in each other's arms that night, Adrien found himself wondering if every game of Truth or Dare would give him such a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gosh they're too precious im gonna cryyyyy
> 
> thank you all for reading! sorry these are all coming out so late! 
> 
> as always, here's my tumblr! [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	6. Day 6 - Hold My Baton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat offers to teach Marinette how to use his weapon.

Marinette stared out over the city, watching the sun dip into the horizon and spill colors across the sky. It was one of the most beautiful skies she’d ever seen, so she couldn’t help but smile. 

“Wow,” Chat Noir said beside her as both of them sat on the Arc de Triomphe. There was traffic jammed up on all the streets surrounding them, but being there with him was still as relaxing as ever. 

“Can you hold my baton for a second?” he asked her, offering her his hand and pulling her up. He handed her the baton, and she smiled to herself. “Okay, now turn around. And no peeking,” he spoke firmly, and Marinette remembered when she’d peeked last time. Even though he’d gotten slightly upset back then, the memory always made her laugh. 

Marinette continued staring out at the landscape all around her, popping open the camera on his baton and snapping a picture of the sunset. She extended it and held it like a weapon, glancing down at it in her hands. 

“Okay, I’m ready,” he spoke, coming back over to her. She shortened the baton once more and handed it back to him, seeing him return it to its place on his back. He eyed her for a second and then gave her a wide grin, gesturing for her to turn around.

Marinette turned to look behind her, seeing a picnic blanket and a small meal set out before her. She gasped, grinning just as wide as he was. 

“Oh, it’s lovely, Chat,” she smiled, walking over and sitting down and admiring all the little finger foods he’d prepared. As he joined her and began popping a few grapes into his mouth, she noticed the stare he continued to give her. 

“What?” she chuckled, throwing a grape at him and having it hit the tip of his nose. He scoffed, taking it and throwing it back at her with a laugh. She caught it, tossing it up into the air and catching it in her mouth. 

“You looked ready to fight with my baton in your hands,” he answered, putting one clawed hand on the blanket and leaning against it. She chuckled, grabbing a cracker and putting it in her mouth so she wouldn’t have to answer right away. “You seemed pretty used to the buttons too. Have you used it that many times?” he asked lightheartedly, and she swallowed, smiling.

“Ah, I guess!” she laughed, shrugging. “It’s always heavier than I think it will be,” she told him to shift the subject slightly. He raised an eyebrow, smiling widely.

“Want me to teach you how to use it?” he asked, and she tensed a little. She knew that using his baton may not have been second nature to her, but combat in general was all too familiar, and she didn’t know if she would be able to hide that fact from Chat Noir.

“Sure!” she said nervously, taking his hand once again as they both stood up. They moved back towards the edge of the roof as he spun it quickly in his hands, making the shield that she’d a million times. He offered it to her and she tried, fumbling with her hands on purpose. He chuckled, and she tried, not able to do it nearly as fast as him even when she really gave it her all. 

Chat began to show her what all the buttons did, giving her examples of how to throw the baton's weight in such a way that it would hit the attacker with its full force. She admired him in those moments, seeing how accustomed he’d become to his weapon. While she was distracted, she used the baton exactly the way he’d said, nearly hitting him but stopping herself just in time. 

“Whoa,” he chuckled, and she laughed sheepishly. “You’re a natural with it,” he told her, and she spun it around in her hands a little. 

“Maybe I should be Chat Noir instead,” she joked, smirking at him. He raised an eyebrow at her, but when a bright blush peeked out from the bottom of his mask, she was caught off guard.

“What?” she asked, blushing herself but not knowing why. 

“N-nothing!” he said a little too loudly, scratching the back of his neck. “I was just thinking that…” he trailed off, and she looked at him expectantly, gripping his baton a little tighter. He looked down at her hands and then coughed, laughing.

“You as Chat Noir would be pretty attractive,” he said quietly, but she heard him, her mouth dropping open. 

“Chat!” she exclaimed, moving over to hit his arm lightly, blushing fiercely. He winced as he laughed, looking back at her. 

“What? It’s true!” he exclaimed, and she couldn’t help but laugh with him, shaking her head. After a few more seconds, she twirled the baton again, not knowing how to take his compliment. 

“Really though, Mari, you’re incredible,” he said, and she smiled, shrugging.

“I suppose,” she smiled, tossing him the baton. He moved to catch it but was slightly off balance, teetering towards the edge. She felt her heart drop, moving quickly and catching him by the tail, knowing that she would be able to handle his weight. He rebalanced himself, looking back at her and breathing out. 

“Thanks,” he chuckled, moving away from the edge. She laughed in relief, taking the baton out of his hands once more. 

“That’s it, I get your Miraculous now,” she teased, watching him break down into laughter. She couldn’t help but do the same.

It was memories like those, everyday moments with her best friend, that Marinette cherished for the rest of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg they're adorable together i cannot
> 
> thank you all for reading! i love you all so much <3
> 
> my tumblr!! [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	7. Day 7 - Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir wears a disguise, but it's not a very good one.

Marinette glanced down at Chat’s hand, resisting the urge to take it in her own as they walked. She glanced back up at his face, wondering what he was thinking but only able to stifle a laugh once again.

“What?” he asked, turning to look at her. She watched him pout, trying to hide her uncontrollable smile behind her hands. “You can’t laugh at me! People will stare,” he whispered so she could hear. She snickered, curling her shoulders in. 

“People are already staring,” she reminded him, and he huffed indignantly, but she knew he was trying to hold in his laughter too. 

“Can’t a famous superhero take his girlfriend out to a café?” he asked her, ducking down so no one else would hear them. She pushed him slightly, but he didn’t even budge, giving her a teasing look from under his flat-brimmed hat. His mask was still very visible, and she wondered how they ever thought they’d be able to get away with going out in public together. 

Chat had invited her out to a nearby café because he was dying for her to try their renowned quiches. She’d laughed at him when he’d done the clichéd ‘chef’s kiss’ when trying to explain how good it was, but she’d laughed harder when he’d appeared in front of her with the disguise he had planned. He’d decided to wear a hoodie and some loose jeans over his suit along with a hat that did a terrible job of looking normal. His cat ears were too big, and it made him look all the more goofy. Still, they’d gone out anyway, and Marinette still didn’t know if they’d made the right choice or not. 

“Maybe I should have worn something too,” she spoke, seeing Chat glance down at her. 

“Out of the question. Never in a million years would I let you cover up that beautiful face of yours,” he smirked, and she rolled her eyes, blushing. 

“Whatever, you dumb cat,” she smiled, shaking her head. She heard him laughing under his breath, but he stopped abruptly as they finally arrived in front of the café.

“I’ll go in and order--” he started excitedly, but the look she was giving him stopped him dead in his tracks. “But the staff is so nice,” he whined, but he was already handing Marinette the money he’d brought. She reached up to kiss his cheek, seeing him blush slightly before she walked in and ordered for the two of them. 

When she came back out with their food, he was sitting with his feet up at one of the tables, whistling lightly to himself. He looked incredibly cute, she thought to herself, but nowhere near normal. When he saw her, he lit up, putting his feet down and grinning. 

“Are you ready to taste the most incredible quiche ever?” he asked, and she chuckled. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” she smiled, both of them taking a bite. She couldn’t deny that it was extremely tasty, but just as she was about to say so, someone else spoke up. 

“Is that Chat Noir?” a girl seated a few tables away from them asked, making people walking by on the street crane to see what was going on. They both turned to look at her, and Marinette grabbed her purse, ready to leave quickly. Chat had other ideas.

“Sorry to disappoint, I’m just a normal guy who just so happens to be equally as attractive,” he smirked, putting his hands behind his head. In doing so, he knocked the hat off his head, exposing his cat ears. His eyes went wide, and someone gasped.

“Are you just wearing clothes over your suit?” a passerby asked while a few people took their phones out to snap a picture. Marinette instinctively covered her face, trying not to laugh. 

She was waiting for Chat to come up with another lame excuse, but in that time, he’d stood from his chair and picked her up, holding her to his chest. Running out from under the café’s pergola, he jumped and brought her up onto the rooftops, running for a few moments and then letting her down again. Without her suit on, it all made her a little dizzy, but all she could do when he put her down was laugh. 

“They saw right through your disguise!” she exclaimed as she laughed, seeing that Chat was watching her, his hands on his hips and an amused look in his eyes. She noticed that he’d also grabbed the plate with the rest of their quiche on it, and walked over to take another bite, watching him chuckle. 

“It was worth a shot,” he shrugged, smiling warmly at her. She swallowed her bite, smirking up at her boyfriend. 

“You’re such a dork,” she said, poking his shoulder. He caught her hand before she could pull it away, kissing the back of it. 

“I’m your dork,” he retorted playfully, making her blush. She picked up the quiche with her free hand and put it in his mouth to stop him from saying anything else that would make her knees weak. He yelped in surprise but took a bite, mumbling about how good it was. 

The way Marinette laughed after that was enough to make up for the fact that there would be pictures of her and Chat Noir everywhere the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want a quiche now lol 
> 
> thank you all for reading! I'm having a lot of fun writing again this month! 
> 
> my tumblr! [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	8. Day 8 - Don't Tell Me What to Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir isn't having a good day.

Marinette watched Chat Noir warily, her arms crossed over her chest. He was stalking across the rooftop, his tail flicking from side to side. He’d said he wanted to get his anger out, but Marinette had just been watching him pace around for a few minutes in the dimming twilight. 

“Chat Noir, are you oka--” she started to ask, but he answered before she could finish.

“No, I’m not,” he spoke firmly. She felt her heart ache, never having seen him that upset before. His cat ears were pressed down against his hair, his mouth turned down into what seemed like a permanent frown. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” she spoke quietly, seeing him stop pacing.

“Thanks for the offer, but I don’t think it would help,” he said, trying to be nice but still sounding angry. She gave him a small smile even though his back was turned to her. 

“I just need to…” he trailed off, and Marinette moved to step closer, hoping to help. But as she noticed his shoulders tense up, she stopped, watching as he moved over to a nearby chimney and hit it as hard as he could. She flinched, seeing that he’d almost destroyed it, feeling her heart ache again.

“Chat, stop!” she yelled, seeing that he was tensing for another hit. His shoulders dropped again, and she could barely hear him over the sounds of the city.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” he growled, and she took a step back. There was so much hurt in his voice, so much despair emanating from his frame. He turned to look at her, but when he saw the look in her eyes, the tension in his face dropped. 

“I’m sorry,” he spoke softly, and Marinette knew he was going to try and run just before he jumped, and she caught him, barreling into him with a hug. 

“It’s okay,” she spoke into his chest. He was still tensed to run, but after a few more moments, she felt him begin to shake. She caught him as his knees buckled, hearing his sobs ring out and echo against the buildings surrounding them. 

Marinette held him while he cried, simply holding him. She hadn’t known he’d been in so much pain. She could tell he tried to hide it, but it always came out in one way or another. Recently, he’d been getting more and more exasperated, but that day it was obvious that he’d reached his limit. 

When his tears stopped, he pulled away from her, giving her a sad smile. 

“I’m sorry I snapped at you,” he spoke softly, and she moved a hand to his face, wiping away the remnants of his tears. 

“I forgive you,” she smiled back, and he sighed out, leaning forward and resting his head on her shoulder. 

“Recently everything has been ‘you can’t do this’ and ‘you can’t do that.’ My freedom is restricted more and more everyday, and it’s suffocating me,” he spoke hoarsely, and Marinette placed a hand on his back, rubbing it gently. 

“I don’t know why today was the height of it all, but I’m sorry you had to see that,” he told her, lifting his head again. She searched his eyes, shaking her head. 

“I’ll always be here for you, Chat, and I’m glad I was here today,” she said, and a small smile raised the corners of his mouth. 

“Thank you, Marinette,” he replied, and she moved to hug him tightly once more. 

“Anything for you, kitty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes i dunno how i feel about the quality of this one, but yanno
> 
> thank you all for reading! and thank you all for your lovely comments! 
> 
> my tumblr! [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	9. Day 9 - Cone of Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir can't control himself.

Marinette heard a knock on the trapdoor, her heart echoing the beat and beginning to race. 

“Come in!” she called, setting the fabric down on her desk. She walked over to watch Chat Noir drop onto her bed, seeing her and shooting a boyish grin in her direction.

“Hey, princess,” he smiled, and she rolled her eyes, trying not to blush. Though she could never say it to his face, hearing him call her that was something she couldn't help but look forward to. 

“Hey, kitty,” she responded, walking back over to her desk and plopping down in her chair, sliding back over to her sewing machine. “Bored again tonight?” she asked, looking around for the thread she could’ve sworn she’d just seen. 

“As always,” he sighed dramatically. She heard him begin to walk over, turning around quickly in her chair and holding a hand up to stop him. 

“I’m working on my designs again,” she reminded him, narrowing her eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest, looking behind her. 

“Yeah, I know,” he said, and she put her hands on her hips. “I’m not gonna rip up your fabric again,” he tried to reassure her, but she just raised her eyebrows at him. 

“Promise?” she asked, and he chuckled. 

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied, watching as she turned back around and sat on her chair. She began working again, thankful for his company but not able to forget how much of a mess he’d made last time. It was an accident, of course, and she knew that. Still, she glanced back at him every once and a while, seeing him lounging on her chaise as usual. 

Eventually, Marinette got invested in her work, having been at her sewing machine for almost half an hour, and she didn’t hear him get up. But when she saw his clawed hand come into her field of view, she stopped, turning to look at him. 

“I just wanna see,” he spoke innocently, and she sighed, shrugging and smiling a little. He was hopeless. 

Chat picked up a sample of fabric, turning it over in his hands.

“This is a really pretty color,” he said, and she smiled, nodding.

“I know right? The full roll of it has a slightly different shimmer to it that I love,” she told him, pointing towards it. She slightly regretted it as she watched him reach over to grab it. 

“It’s really cool,” he agreed, and she kept working, wondering why he was so quiet after a few more moments. 

Marinette turned to look at him and saw that he was holding the fabric up, a small tear catching her eye. 

“Chat!” she exclaimed, and he flinched.

“I’m sorry!” he yelled back, laughing a little. She tried to look stern but couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on her face as she took the fabric back.

“It was an accident,” he protested, watching her turn to teasingly glare at him after she’d put her fabric back. 

“I made something for this situation,” she told him, and she watched his eyes go wide. 

“You did?” he asked quietly, and she wanted to giggle at how much she’d put him on edge with just those few words. She turned back to her desk and pulled out the cone she’d made for him, watching his face fall.

“Look,” she grinned, seeing how unenthusiastic he was. “It’s a cone of shame.” He groaned, shaking his head. She shook it a little, seeing him scrunch his nose at it. 

“I’m not wearing that,” he protested, pushing it away when she tried to bring it closer. 

“Yes you are,” she spoke like she was talking to an actual cat. He gave her a look that made her giggle, and she began to walk towards him, seeing that he was only walking backwards.

“What’s that even gonna stop me from doing?” he wondered, trying to push it back towards her. 

“It’s gonna stop you from being your dumb self,” she joked, seeing his eyebrows raise.

“Nothing can stop that!” he exclaimed, but it only made her laugh harder. He’d backed up so far that he fell back onto her chaise, and she looked at him triumphantly. 

“I know, but you’re putting it on,” she said absolutely, putting it around his neck and pushing the velcro together, watching his face fall and laughing at how strange he looked when it was on. “There, it’s perfect,” she giggled, walking back over to her desk quickly. She could tell he’d tried to stop her, but she’d been too fast. 

“I really can’t see anything, Mari,” he said, and she glanced back to see him trying to walk towards her. 

“That’s the point,” she snickered, and he huffed, pulling at the cone that he could’ve easily taken off himself. 

“It’s choking me!” he said dramatically, getting closer to her. She laughed, rolling her eyes.

“Good!” she teased back, seeing him put his hands out in front of himself like he truly couldn’t see anything. 

“I can’t see!” he dragged out, stumbling towards her. She couldn’t help herself, continuing to laugh as he walked over to her unsteadily. Only when he was right in front of her did she realize it was too late, his arms wrapping around her.

“Hey!” she yelped as he picked her up, holding her to his chest. “Let me go!” He chuckled, spinning her around and making her dizzy. 

“I think I found what I was looking for,” he said, still holding onto her tightly and playing along with his joke, but the line made her blush a little. She was really glad he couldn’t see her face over the cone. 

“Goodnight,” he fake-yawned, falling back onto the chaise with a thunk. He was laughing loudly at that point, but her blush was only growing brighter. He hadn’t let go of her, and her racing heart was all she could hear. She glanced up at him, undoing the velcro on the cone. 

“You can take it off now,” she said quietly, pulling it away and seeing him staring down at her with a goofy grin. She turned away, folding up the cone and trying not to let him see how flustered she was. 

“Why’s that princess?” he asked, and the teasing lilt to his voice made him wonder if he knew just how flustered he could make her. 

“Because you’re annoying,” she lied, getting off of him. She tried to calm her heart, pressing a cold hand to her cheek. 

“Uh huh, sure,” he drew out, and she turned back towards him, chucking the cone at him and watching him catch it. 

“Dumb cat,” she laughed, but he didn’t laugh with her that time. The warm smile he gave her made her stomach twist into a knot, and only then did she realize that he really did know exactly what he was doing to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that the quality is dropping as the days go on. im kinda losing track of time and im not as focused as i want to be 
> 
> thank you all for reading and for all your support! i hope you're all staying safe <3
> 
> my tumblr! [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	10. Day 10 - Can I Borrow Your Miraculous?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette asks to borrow Adrien's Miraculous to practice, but he's not so eager.

Chat Noir gently knocked on her trapdoor, three quiet raps echoing across the glass. He peered in to see Marinette gently wave, a small smile on her face as she looked up at him.

He climbed onto her bed, closing the door behind him. He peeked over the railing of her loft to look at what she was working on at her desk.

“Hey, bugaboo,” he smiled, happy to see her again after such a long day. She glanced up at him, rolling her eyes lightheartedly.

“How was patrol, chaton?” she asked, spinning around in her desk chair to put a few pins in the dress her mannequin was modeling for her. 

“Uneventful. Oh, except for the pigeon that almost killed me,” he shrugged, and Marinette turned, raising an eyebrow at him with a pin in between her lips. 

“Really! It landed on my shoulder and almost pecked my eye out,” he said dramatically, dropping down from her loft and walking over to look at her newest design. 

“Okay, sure,” she chuckled, finishing what she was doing and standing up from her chair. “Hey, I need to talk to you about something,” she started, moving to stand in front of him. 

“Okay, shoot,” he said, offering a wave to Tikki as she moved to sit on Marinette’s shoulder. 

“I was thinking that we should practice with each other’s Miraculous sometime soon,” she said, watching his face. The image of Marinette as Lady Noire flashed in his mind, and his heart dropped into his stomach, his eyes going wide. 

“Uh, w-why?” he choked out, crossing his arms over his chest like it would help to hide how nervous he’d gotten all of a sudden. Marinette gave him a suspicious look but thankfully didn’t mention it for the time being. 

“If something like Reflekdoll happens again, we need to be ready,” she answered, sounding like she’d been worried about it for a while. He knew she was right, but he couldn’t bring himself to agree to it. 

“Well, uh, I don’t think it’s such a good idea,” he spoke quickly, hoping she couldn’t see through his confident facade but knowing it was probably useless. He was still willing to try.

“Why not?” she asked, seriously considering what he had to say. 

“Well…” he trailed off, not having thought that far. Chat’s mind went blank, not being able to think of any valid reason except the one that he didn’t want to admit out loud. He repressed the blush that threatened to spill out from under his suit, scratching his arm absentmindedly. 

“You’ll get to be Mister Bug again,” she smiled, trying to help him along. Tikki gave him a precious smile, and suddenly he felt more nervous than before. 

“That’s a tempting offer,” he laughed anxiously. “But I’m still on the fence,” he said, trying to be committed to his argument against swapping Miraculouses. But as he watched her expression melt into sympathy, he wasn’t so sure he’d come out on top.

“I can tell something else is on your mind, Adrien,” she spoke gently, looking concerned for him. Again, he felt his heart twinge, unable to help how much love he felt for the girl standing in front of him. He tried not to let his guard down, but she was a powerful force. “You can tell me anything, you know,” she continued, tilting her head. His mind felt a little fuzzy, and for a few seconds he couldn’t stop thinking about kissing her. Then again, that was the whole problem. 

“It’s just that…” he started, unable to continue. He ducked his head, trying to hide his blush. She moved closer to him, and he felt the speed of his heart pick up again. 

“Do you not like being Mister Bug?” she wondered, and he chuckled, shaking his head.

“It’s not that,” he told her quietly, not able to meet her eyes. He was breaking, and he didn’t know if he wanted to hear what she had to say about the real reason he didn’t wanna go through with the swap. 

“C’mon, Adrien. What’s going on?” she prompted, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, seeing the genuine worry in her eyes and feeling his resolve finally crumble. 

“If you’re Lady Noire,” he let out, feeling a blush fill his cheeks. He pulled his gaze from her’s, wishing he didn’t have to say it. “I don’t know if I can concentrate,” he got out through his teeth. For a few moments, they were both silent, and he took a chance on gazing up at her. 

She just looked confused, tapping her chin and seeming lost. 

“What?” she asked, wanting clarification that Adrien didn’t know if he could give to her without dissolving into a blushing mess. 

“Last time I was stressed, and there was no room to think about anything else,” he began, trying to speak slowly so she would understand. He gauged her expression, waiting for it to hit her. “And when I look back on it, I never got to tell you how beautiful you looked,” he said quietly, his eyes moving to the floor. He couldn’t hear anything over his pounding heart, waiting for her reaction.

“Well, I’m the guardian, so I’m asking to borrow your Miraculous anyway,” Marinette said, and he looked up at her. Her face was bright red, her hand outstretched towards him but her eyes focused on the wall. Her lips had twisted into a cute pout when she finished speaking, and he felt his ears burn.

“What, so you want me to be a blushing wreck the whole time?” he asked, and her eyes locked onto his once more. 

“You already are,” she said, having the audacity to smirk at him and make his chest feel tight. He was at a loss for words, knowing that he couldn’t say no to her.

Adrien chuckled as he asked Plagg to release his transformation, removing his ring and placing it in her hand. She smiled to herself, sliding it onto her finger and glancing up at him.

“Thanks,” she said, looking down at the ring once more. “For the compliment too,” she smiled, glancing at Plagg before giving Adrien a soft look that almost melted him on the spot. 

Before he could reply, the light of her transformation filled the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all they are too cute 
> 
> thank you for reading, and sorry for the wait! I hope you all enjoyed <3
> 
> stay tuned for more! 
> 
> my tumblr, as usual! [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	11. Day 11 - Chat Blanc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir introduces Marinette to Chat Blanc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to Cadence for helping me out with an idea for this prompt! Go check out her [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/authenticcadence18) and her [tumblr!](https://authenticcadence18.tumblr.com/) She's the sweetest, and her writing is amazing! 
> 
> A few others gave me some ideas as well, and I'm gonna write them out after Marichat May! Yay, more Chat Blanc content to break everyone's hearts! 
> 
> enjoy!

Marinette leaned down to smell the roses that had just bloomed, smiling when the sweet aroma filled her senses. She glanced back up to watch the sunset once again, leaning on her railing and thanking God above that she’d been free of homework that evening. It wasn’t everyday that she was free from schoolwork _and_ Hawkmoth, but those days were always the most relaxing. 

Before she could call on Tikki, she heard something shift behind her, her superhero senses kicking in. She turned, finding Chat Noir standing on her balcony with his hands in the air like he’d done something wrong. She realized that she’d been ready to attack, lowering her defenses. 

“Oh. Hey, Chat Noir,” she said, letting her tense shoulders relax. He smiled as his hands fell back to his sides. 

“Hey, Marinette,” he said, and she tilted her head, feeling like he wanted to tell her something. 

“What’s up?” she asked, watching him move to sit on her railing. 

“Do you like cats?” he wondered, glancing at the clouds that were tinted pink as they moved towards the horizon. She chuckled a little, trying to figure out if he was hinting at something more. 

“Uh, yeah?” she answered warily, and she watched him light up. 

“Cool! Do you wanna meet one?” he asked excitedly, gripping her railing and looking over at her. She chuckled at his enthusiasm, tilting her head and considering it. 

“A real cat?” she asked, wanting to make sure. He rolled his eyes slightly, holding out his hand. 

“It’s real alright. It’s been following me around for a few days now,” he told her, and she took his hand hesitantly. He moved to stand closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. She looked up at him as he glanced down at her.

“Ready?” he asked, not even waiting half a second after her nod of confirmation to leap into the sky. She squealed, holding onto him tightly. It wasn’t that she was afraid of heights, but without her suit and with the added suddenness Chat Noir had provided, it definitely shocked her. She felt his laugh rumble in his chest, opening her eyes again when she’d felt they’d landed. 

“Seems the princess is scared easily,” he chuckled as he continued to run, looking straight ahead. She scoffed, shaking her head. 

“Dumb cat,” she laughed to herself, trying to enjoy the view as he ran across the rooftops and through a few alleyways before setting her down. She smoothed out her hair, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“You took the scenic route, didn’t you? This is like right next to the bakery,” she said, and he chuckled to himself, giving her a cheesy grin. She was about to tell him off when a small meow from behind her caught her attention. 

Marinette flipped around to find a small white cat in a cardboard box with a black umbrella acting as a makeshift roof. 

“Oh my gosh,” she cooed out, squatting down to begin petting the cat. It leaned into her hand, purring and rubbing against her. 

“I decided to make a little home out of what I had while I look for someone to take care of him,” Chat said, coming around to pet the cat as well. He seemed to gravitate towards Chat more, hopping out of the box and into Chat’s lap, making him laugh. 

“Maybe Maman will let me keep him,” she smiled, watching the cat cuddle up to him. “Have you named him?” she wondered, watching Chat’s bright eyes rise to meet her’s. 

“Chat Blanc,” he chuckled, leaning down to kiss the cat’s head. It meowed as Marinette felt a cold breeze rush over her, and she suddenly just wanted to go home. “Get it?” he asked, and she chuckled humorlessly. 

“Yeah,” she breathed out, noticing that the little cat had blue eyes, just like her akumatized partner had. It was like every muscle in her body refused to move, everything feeling rigid.

“What? Bad name?” he wondered, glancing up at her. She shook her head, trying not to let too much of her emotions spill out. 

“No, it’s cute,” she tried to smile, reaching over to pet it once more. Chat Blanc looked up at her, and she stood up, glancing down the alleyway and away from his piercing stare. 

“Mind taking me back home? I was gonna turn in early tonight,” she said, and Chat placed the cat back in the box, promising he’d come back. 

“Sure thing, princess,” he smiled, offering her his hand again. As she walked into his arms, she held on tighter than before, trying not to let her emotions get the better of her. She could tell he’d noticed something was off, but he didn’t ask until they arrived back on her balcony. 

“You okay, Marinette?” he asked as she stepped away from him, not meeting his eyes. 

“Of course, just tired,” she lied, glancing at the sky and seeing that the sun had dipped out of sight. 

“Alright, I’d better be heading out,” he told her, and her heart lurched, turning to grab his hand before he moved. He looked back at her, worry darkening his features. 

“Chat?” she called quietly, feeling embarrassed that she was letting her walls fall in front of him like that. He couldn’t know about what had happened, but letting him leave was something her heart couldn’t allow. 

“Marinette?” he asked, turning towards her fully. She couldn’t meet his eyes, blushing a little.

“Do you think you could stay with me?” she asked, nearly whispering. She felt his hand tighten around her’s, her heart pounding. 

“W-what?” he said, and she could hear the embarrassment in his voice too. 

“I just don’t think I can be alone tonight,” she admitted, not letting go of his hand. She felt his hesitation, but eventually, he stepped closer, leaning down to open the trapdoor with his free hand. 

“Okay,” he spoke softly, and she bit her tongue, not knowing what to do now that he’d agreed. She started by letting go of his hand, thankful that it was pretty dark in her room when she dropped onto her bed. He followed, her cheeks warm as she curled into a ball under her covers. Having him there was enough, or at least that was what she thought. 

Chat laid down next to her on his side, his green eyes boring into her frame as she resisted the sadness trying to consume her. She refused to think about blue eyes staring into her instead, but the thought came anyway. She squeezed her eyes shut, but they popped back open the moment she felt his arms pull her closer. He’d pulled her into his chest, holding her there tightly without a word. Her cheeks blazed brightly, but feeling him all around her, knowing he was safe and that she’d saved him, she was able to breathe freely. 

Marinette melted into his arms, and he let her, her raging thoughts being calmed by his sure and steady heartbeat that surrounded her. 

And even though they would both be embarrassed about it in the morning, it had been exactly what Marinette needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you again to Cadence for this idea! I hope you all enjoyed it! 
> 
> I originally wanted to come up with something related to the actual episode, but if I was gonna be writing that, I wanted to make it something that I spent more than an hour on. I can write cute things like this pretty easily, but if it involves research and emotional investment like Chat Blanc would, I wanna make sure it's properly written. 
> 
> regardless, I hope you all liked this one! 
> 
> my tumblr! [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	12. Day 12 - Kwami Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mister Bug comes to Marinette's rescue.

Marinette felt her eyes grow wide as the akuma cornered one of her classmates, everyone letting out a collective scream. She rose from her seat, making sure her purse was with her and bolting out of the classroom before the akuma could see her, running down the stairs and into the courtyard. Once she’d found the closet that she was hoping to hide in to transform, she was stopped. 

Mister Bug appeared in front of her, eyes full of worry.

“Marinette, are you okay?” he asked, and it took her a moment before she could speak, her heart feeling like it could burst. Hiding her feelings as Lady Noire was easier than in civilian form, and her own body wanted to prove that fact to her as a bright blush appeared on her cheeks. 

“Y-yeah,” she smiled, staring up at him and feeling like she was floating. 

“Let me get you back home,” he offered, and she blinked quickly, his arms scooping her up and holding her close. The blush spread down into her shoulders, and her whole body felt like it was on fire. 

Marinette watched him as he leapt out of the school and over to her balcony, her heart going crazy at the fact that he’d decided to take her home before anything else.

Mister Bug set her down on her balcony, giving her a dazzling smile.

“You should be safe now,” he assured her, stepping a pace away from her. She wished he would stay close, the feeling of his strong arms around her still lingering on her skin. She felt safe with him, and it was an addicting feeling.

“Thank you,” she smiled back, gripping the strap of her purse and feeling Plagg’s anticipation to get out as she glanced down at it. She looked back to Mister Bug, feeling her head go fuzzy when she saw him blushing. She blushed again, brighter than before. 

“It’s no problem,” he said, rubbing the back of his head. He was looking anywhere but at her, and then he took the yoyo from his waist, glancing around with more purpose.

“Where is Lady Noire? She should be here by now,” he said to himself, and Marinette felt her stomach drop. He was waiting for _her._ He needed her. 

“Ah, I shouldn’t worry. She’ll be here. I trust her,” he nodded, taking a deep breath in. Marinette had to find her balance again, feeling like she was about to be knocked over just by his words alone. He trusted her too?

As she watched his worried stare dissolve into one of confidence, she was overcome by how in love she was with him, stepping closer and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. As she pulled away, she noticed his cheeks flush once more. 

“What was that f-for?” he asked, watching her with wide eyes. Her hands were shaking as she giggled without thinking.

“It was a-another thank you,” she smiled, wishing her ears weren’t burning so brightly. “For saving me,” she added, seeing him smile and wishing it had the power to knock her out. 

“Anytime, Mari,” he grinned, gripping his yoyo once more. He flung it back towards the school and disappeared before she could register what he’d said.

Before she could squeal over the fact that he’d used a nickname for her, Plagg flew into her line of sight. 

“Earth to Marinette,” he sighed, and she blinked at him, still grinning widely. “There’s an akuma to fight?” he prompted, and Marinette sighed happily. 

“He called me Mari,” she giggled, and Plagg turned to gag. 

“I might lose my appetite if this goes on for any longer,” he grumbled, and Marinette reached into her purse to retrieve a wedge of camembert and hand it to her kwami. 

“I can’t keep him waiting,” she smiled, clenching her fists and she watched Plagg eat at a leisurely pace. 

“I’m sure the _love of your life_ can hold off an akuma while I enjoy my snack,” he teased, giving Marinette a glance. She raised an eyebrow at him, wiggling the fingers on her hand with her Miraculous at him.

“I don’t have to wait for you,” she teased, seeing the kwami’s eyes go wide. 

“Fine, fine,” he grumbled, downing the last of the cheese and giving her a look. “But one of these days you’ve gotta let me savor it or I’ll go insane,” he said, folding his arms. 

“Next time, I promise,” she spoke excitedly, ready to go and find her partner. Plagg smiled a little, shrugging. 

“Plagg, claws out!” she yelled, feeling exhilaration pour through her veins. 

She ran to find her partner, and when she finally arrived, the smile he gave her reaffirmed that becoming Lady Noire was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late posting! im trying to get back on track hehe
> 
> thank you all for reading! your comments always make my day and help me get a much needed smile in my life <3
> 
> here's my tumblr! [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	13. Day 13 - Flower Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir planned a surprise for Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's [something](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/108438303502747894/) that helped inspire me for this prompt <3
> 
> enjoy!

Marinette clung to Chat Noir’s back, her arms fastened around his neck gently. His hands were gently wrapped around her thighs just above her knees, but she did her best to forget about that. She would have been blushing the whole way if she hadn’t distracted herself. 

The blindfold wrapped tightly around her eyes had bothered her from the moment he’d put it on, but she held onto him tight, having promised not to peek. 

“Can you tell me yet?” she asked 10 minutes into their journey. Her anticipation was making her antsy. 

“Not yet!” he laughed, making a jump. Marinette held on tight, feeling that Chat wasn’t moving but still hearing the wind whipping past her ears. 

“Are we on a train?” she asked, feeling Chat squat down, her arms still wrapped around him. 

“Indeed, princess,” he replied, and she leaned her cheek against his shoulder, trying to think of where they could possibly be going that was so far away. 

She felt his muscles tense once more, briefly hearing him tell her to hold on tight before he jumped again, beginning to run when he hit the ground. She focused on his breathing, listening to his heartbeat and getting lost in the sound. 

In only what seemed like a few moments, he was putting her down, holding onto one of her hands so she wouldn’t lose her balance. 

“We’re here,” he told her, releasing her hand when she stood upright. She felt him move closer, and then the bandana came off, Chat’s excited smile coming into view. It was a lot brighter outside than she’d expected, her eyes narrowing and her hand coming up to shield them. 

“So what’s this surprise?” she wondered, glancing around. There was a grove of trees behind him, and they seemed to be standing on a dirt road, but she felt like the main attraction was behind her. She moved to turn around, but Chat gripped her shoulders, keeping her staring straight at him. 

“It’s an early birthday gift, but I’ll get you a real gift too, so don’t worry,” he told her, something in his eyes a little warmer than she was used to. Marinette watched his expression, seeing the same warmth remain there as her eyes finally adjusted to the sunlight. She’d realized that they definitely weren’t in the city anymore because it was unusually quiet where they were standing. The sun was beating down on them, but it wasn't uncomfortable. The air felt clean and pure, and she smelled something soft lingering around her. 

“Okay, you can turn around now,” he smiled, looking behind her. She moved to look behind her, a bed of colors resting under the sky and making her heart flutter. They were standing just outside of the flower field she’d been talking about traveling to see for her birthday. It was more breathtaking than in any picture she’d seen, her hands coming up to her mouth as she breathed out unsteadily.

“Chat, no way!” she exclaimed, noticing that no one else was around. She turned back to him, seeing that he’d been watching her. She barreled into him for a hug, feeling him rock back on his heels a little to accomodate for her sudden assault. He laughed against her, holding her tight. She didn’t want to let go, more than thrilled that he was the one there with her. 

“Don’t waste all this time hugging me, go see it!” he laughed happily, pushing her away gently and turning her back around. 

“Thank you,” she grinned back at him, stepping into the field and bending down to smell the flowers, feeling her senses fill with joy. All that life and color made her so happy, and the fact that he’d taken her all that way just to see her smile meant more than anything to her. 

They walked through the field together, Chat laughing as Marinette attempted to name all the different flowers from memory. It had once been a dedicated flower garden, but the owner had retired, allowing the field to grow wild. Marinette thought it looked much more beautiful now that it could grow freely, her spirit lifting to the heavens. 

Everytime she looked back at her partner, the warmth in his eyes rivaled that of the sun above them, and it made her heart stutter without fail. 

Eventually, they settled down among the daisies, Chat’s head ending up in her lap. 

“You must be tired from running all this way,” she spoke, seeing him glance up at her.

“A little,” he chuckled, picking a flower and handing it to her. 

“For the princess,” he smiled, and she bit her bottom lip to keep her wide grin riled in. 

“Thank you,” she giggled, placing it in her hair. 

“And happy early birthday,” he said, making her smile finally come out. 

“Thank you, Chat,” she said happily, and he chuckled.

“You don’t have to thank me over and over. You deserve it,” he told her, and she blushed, looking out over the field once again. His comment made her go silent, thinking about how much she adored the superhero lounging in her lap. 

The gentle wind picked up, both of them taking the opportunity to relax. Marinette found herself humming the song that was stuck in her head, and it put Chat to sleep faster than she would have thought. She gently stroked his hair, giggling to herself when he began to subconsciously purr. 

She was never able to get over how peaceful and soft he looked while he was asleep. It was one of her favorite sights. She glanced down at his slightly parted lips, blushing a little. She couldn’t help imagining kissing him lately, but she could never tell him. She wasn’t supposed to be in love with him even though she couldn’t deny that she was. 

Marinette tried to distract herself, beginning to string a crown of daisies into his hair, continuing to hum to keep him asleep until he was done. She giggled to herself at how cute he looked with the flowers in his hair, snapping a picture just before his eyes fluttered open.

“Did I fall asleep?” he asked, blinking quickly. She smiled brightly as he sat up, catching his hand before he moved it to his hair. 

“Wait, do you wanna see yourself?” she asked, showing him the picture she’d taken. He gasped dramatically, grinning. “You look beautiful!” she laughed happily, watching him feeling the flowers in his hair before glancing over at her. 

“Not as beautiful as you,” he said, and she waited for him to smirk or give her a look, but he didn’t. A blush spread across her cheeks as she took her eyes away from his, feeling her heart skip a beat.

Chat leaned over and kissed her cheek gently, making her even more flustered. 

“I mean it,” he spoke softly. She glanced back over at him and smiled, her cheek feeling like it could burn up from where he’d kissed her.

“Thank you,” she got out, and he chuckled, grinning at her. 

It was without a doubt one of the best birthday presents she’d ever received.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading! this one was super cute to write omg 
> 
> i hope you all are enjoying Marichat May and staying safe! your support means the world to me <3
> 
> here's my tumblr! [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	14. Day 14 - Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gives Adrien chocolates, but it doesn't go over well for someone else.

Alya’s hand on Marinette’s shoulders was the only thing grounding her in reality. She really wanted to escape and be anywhere but where she was, but Alya kept her there.

“You can do this,” she whispered, the two of them standing just around the corner. Marinette tried to believe her words, but she knew how prone she was to messing up. 

“Okay,” she said, straightening her shoulders and beginning to walk out, seeing Adrien about to leave the locker room with Nino. She gripped the box in her hands tightly, hoping her voice wouldn’t give out on her.

“H-hey Adrien!” she called, and he stopped, turning to look at her. 

“Hey, Marinette,” he smiled, coming back over to her and leaving just the two of them alone, everyone else having left the locker room. “Happy Valentine’s Day,” he said, one hand on the strap of his bag. She smiled nervously, glancing down at her gift. 

“Yeah, I, uh, wanted to give you this. For Valentine’s Day,” she said stiffly, extending it towards him. She watched his eyes light up at the wrapped gift, his hands moving to take it like he would drop it if he wasn’t careful enough. 

“Thank you,” he breathed out, looking up at her with such bright eyes that she couldn’t help but smile. 

“I’m so glad I’ve been able to become your friend, so I made these chocolates for you,” she told him, and his smile spread wide. 

“Thank you so much, Marinette,” he said again, pulling her in for a brief but warm hug. It surprised her, but she tried to enjoy it while it lasted, her cheeks tinting pink. 

“You’re welcome,” she said, and he gazed at her once more before looking away.

“We should probably hurry to class,” he said as she silently cheered that she’d been able to do it. She’d been stressing to Alya about it for weeks. 

Adrien moved to pull open the door to leave, but it burst open, throwing both of them back farther into the locker room.

_"Marinette!"_ someone yelled, and her blood went cold. She got up from the ground, moving to stand in front of Adrien. She could tell it was an akuma and her blood began to boil. As it came into view out of the dust of the destroyed door, she didn’t find it very threatening. The girl seemed to be covered in roses and pink candles, rose petals floating to the ground off its form. But her face was twisted into an ugly expression, anger emanating off of her and making the flames on the wicks of the candles flicker. 

“How _dare_ you give chocolates to Adrien?” the akuma asked, and Marinette heard Adrien get up behind her, the two of them backing up slowly as the akuma grew closer. They were cornered, but Marinette’s mind was racing for an escape route. “ _I_ was supposed to be his Valentine,” the akuma growled.

“I’m sorry,” Marinette spoke, and Adrien placed a hand on her shoulder. This made the akuma screech in anger, and Adrien pulled her out of the way as the akuma spewed hot wax where they’d just been standing. 

They began to run, moving towards the door while the akuma tried to fire at them again. The next blast splashed on Marinette, making her pull her hand away from Adrien’s and cradle it against her chest, her skin blistering against the heat. She stumbled, trying to keep running but realizing she’d gone the opposite way of Adrien. She shook her head, continuing to look for an escape route and knowing that it was better that they had gotten separated anyway. She would save him. She would save everyone. 

The akuma was hot on her heels as she moved to the school’s front doors, pushing them open quickly and bolting down the steps. She tripped, landing hard on her knees at the bottom of the stairs. The burn on her hand was searing and making her distracted, her eyes being pulled down to assess the damage while she thought she was safe. She stood up shakily, knowing she’d at least bruised her knees as well, hearing the akuma move out of the school.

“Don’t try to run from me,” she seethed, Marinette readying herself again. She could try to run, but there was no cover for her to hide behind. She needed to transform. 

“You’ll pay for thinking Adrien could be yours,” the akuma snarled, and Marinette tensed as she realized it was too late. She braced herself to be burnt, but she saw a black figure drop down in front of her, recognizing quickly that it was Chat Noir. He repelled the blast, his baton just a blur before he brought it back to his side. 

“Don’t burn yourself out just yet,” he smirked, glancing back at Marinette to see if she was okay. 

_“Adrien is mine!”_ the akuma screamed, throwing another blast at him that he deflected with ease. 

“I personally don’t think you’d be a good _match,_ ” he teased, and Marinette snickered a little, still holding her arm in pain. Chat turned around and picked her up, bringing her to the rooftop and beginning to run. 

“I don’t think she’s gonna give up so easily,” Marinette told him, his footsteps landing quickly and purposefully. 

“You’ll need a good hiding spot,” he nodded, his arms cradling her gently but securely. He brought her to the Eiffel Tower once again, setting her down and seeing that she was injured.

“Oh, she got you,” he said, moving closer to her again. “Is it bad?” 

“I’m okay,” she smiled, knowing that everything would be fine if she could just transform. 

“Good. I’m gonna need you to stay here, okay?” he said, stepping closer once again. He placed his hands on her shoulders and then searched her eyes before leaning down and hugging her tightly. A blush appeared on her cheeks as she blinked in surprise. 

He let her go, seeming embarrassed when he saw her expression. 

“Oh, sorry,” he chuckled, putting his hands behind his back. “I just really don’t want anything to happen to you,” he said quietly, and Marinette felt her heart pump a little faster. 

“I’ll be safe, I promise. I’ll go hide somewhere,” she told him, watching him look relieved. Was he really that worried about her?

“Okay. Thank you,” he breathed out, readying his baton and taking one last look at her before dashing off. She watched him leave, a little confused but finding her cheeks still slightly warm. 

Transforming into Ladybug soothed the pain enough for her to take on the akuma. She gave them a good fight, but it wasn’t anything they couldn’t handle. But Ladybug had noticed that Chat Noir had seemed distracted during it all, wondering if it was because he was worried about her civilian self. 

“Miraculous Ladybug!” she finally exclaimed, feeling the burn on her arm cool down under her suit. Chat Noir seemed worried but gave her his fist so they could ‘pound it,’ promptly taking off. 

“I’m going to get Marinette,” he said, only giving her a slight glance. 

“I’m sure she’s fine!” she called after him, throwing her yo-yo in that direction. She followed him back to the Eiffel Tower, both of their Miraculouses beeping urgently along the way. 

When they’d reached where Chat had left her, he looked even more concerned. 

“She isn’t here,” he said, looking around frantically. 

“Maybe she’s hiding?” Ladybug offered, and Chat nodded, using his baton to move higher. Marinette took the opportunity to detransform, going back to where Chat Noir had left her. 

“Marinette!” she heard him calling above her. She tried calling back to him and finally got his attention. He came back down to stand in front of her, sighing out in relief.

“I was worried,” he said, glancing around. “Did you see Ladybug?” he wondered, and Marinette chuckled nervously. 

“She just left,” she shrugged, and Chat Noir nodded. 

“I’m really glad you’re safe,” he smiled, looking down at her. The warmth in his eyes made something in her stir, but she just smiled back, unsure of what she was feeling. 

“Thank you for helping me,” she spoke, showing him her hand that had been healed of the burn. “I’m all better now,” she told him, and he took her hand, looking at it closer. 

“Thank goodness,” he smiled, kissing her knuckles lightly and making her blush. He pulled away a little when he’d noticed what he’d done, giving her hand back. “Would you like me to take you back to school?” he offered, and she nodded, biting her tongue.

Chat picked her up just as gently as the first time and brought her back to the front steps of the school. 

“Thank you again,” she said as she moved to stand in front of him. He grinned, shrugging. 

“It was my pleasure. See you around, princess,” he said, winking. Marinette smiled, giving him a small wave as she watched him jump onto the roof of the school and promptly disappear. 

As she walked back inside, Marinette wondered if she had enough time to make more chocolates for a second boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading! I can't believe all the love and support you're giving me. thank you so much <3
> 
> stay tuned for more! 
> 
> my tumblr! [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	15. Day 15 - Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir and Marinette get a little too friendly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired for this prompt by this [amazing art](https://queenlypirate.tumblr.com/post/173714788467/day-6-you-carried-me-bridal-style-in-one-akuma) by [@queenlypirate](https://queenlypirate.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! you should definitely go check her out! she's amazing!
> 
> enjoy!

Marinette felt his arm fall across her shoulders, but it didn’t bother her. He’d done that a million times in the safety of her room, and she knew it didn’t mean anything. 

“Hey! Are you two dating?” someone called up to them, and Marinette’s stomach dropped. She peered down at them, Chat’s arm falling from her shoulders.

“No, we’re just friends!” she yelled back, and it was only then that she realized they’d been taking pictures. Her heart skipped a beat, but the two people down there scurried away and left Chat to chuckle, his arm coming back down to his side. 

“Dating,” he scoffed, and Marinette chuckled with him, not looking directly into his eyes. 

Neither of them knew that the other was secretly wishing that they’d been able to say yes. 

The next day, Marinette called Chat Noir over to her house for an emergency. She knew he would assume that it was a chocolate emergency or a pizza emergency like it usually was, but it was a lot more serious that time. 

She met him on the balcony, holding her phone like it was going to jump out at her. He eyed her, seeing that she wasn’t in a particularly joking mood. 

“I brought chocolate,” he said warily, and Marinette chuckled humorlessly, watching him set it on the table. 

“Thanks,” she sighed, handing him her phone with the news article open. He was smiling when he looked down at it, but that smile soon went away.

“So everyone thinks we’re dating now,” she said, summing up the article for him but still letting him read it. When he looked back up at her, she could see the blush spilling out from under his mask, and she couldn’t help but blush in return.

“What?” she asked, turning away. He coughed briefly, and she didn’t know why her heart was pounding. 

“We’re not dating,” he said like it wasn’t already obvious, and that only made Marinette blush more.

“Right,” she agreed, glancing back over at him and seeing him looking completely shocked as he kept staring at her phone. She was watching him, seeing that he didn’t look all that convinced. 

“Right?” she asked, her heart fluttering when he didn’t answer right away. It would be her dream come true, but he didn’t know that. He couldn’t know that. 

“Yes!” he answered after a moment, handing her phone back. She turned the screen off, looking up at him with an awkward smile. 

“Because there’s Ladybug,” she said quietly, seeing him tense up a little. 

“And there’s Adrien!” he added, watching her nod. She hadn’t known she was going to fall in love with Chat Noir when she’d told him all about her crush on Adrien. 

“Um,” she heard him let out quietly, glancing back over at him. He was looking down at his hands, and the emotion in his eyes made her heart flutter when he looked up.

“It might be a good time to tell you,” he started, and Marinette’s heart jumped into her throat. “I don’t love Ladybug anymore,” he spoke, and Marinette felt like she could faint and run a marathon all at once. Her mouth dropped open, and she wanted to say a million things that wouldn’t come out. 

“Me too,” she said, realizing that she hadn’t been very clear. Chat’s head tilted, but before he could ask, she explained, finding the ability to produce words again. “I mean, I think I’m in love with you,” she said, thinking it might have been a little too blunt but sticking with it. She watched him blush all over again, and then he chuckled, moving closer. 

“What?” she wondered, her heart racing thinking about what they were both saying. 

“It took a news article for us to be able to tell each other our feelings?” he laughed, and Marinette smiled, looking up at him as he moved closer. 

“I guess so,” she said, watching him lean down and pick her up into one of the warmest and gentlest hugs she’d ever felt. 

That moment may not have been the end of their friendship, but it was a step into something much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is kinda iffy, but i hope you all liked it! 
> 
> thank you all for reading! it means so much to me <3
> 
> here's my tumblr! [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	16. Day 16 - Do Not Disturb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir sees the Do Not Disturb sign, but he ignores it.

Chat Noir was whistling as he walked down the hallway, holding his hands behind his back like he didn’t already look suspicious. 

“246,” he whispered to himself, seeing a few more party guests walking down the hallway in front of him. When he finally came up on the room he was looking for, adrenaline started pumping through his body. He looked at the ‘do not disturb’ sign on the door handle, thinking how that was such a Hawkmoth thing to do. He tried the door, knowing it would be locked but wanting to make sure. 

Chat called on his cataclysm, quietly destroying the lock and making his way into the hotel room. It was lavish, like he knew it would be, and he looked around before closing the door behind him. He crouched down, trying to listen to see if he was alone. His heightened hearing picked up something, but he couldn’t tell what it was. 

He continued moving into the room, deducting that the noise was coming from the bathroom. He quietly stalked his way over to the door, but just before he could move for the handle, the door swung open. He pushed his back to the wall, holding his breath, but he wasn’t expecting _Marinette_ to walk out of the bathroom.

She noticed him immediately, which he was also not expecting, and they both nearly jumped out of their skin.

“Chat Noir?” she asked in disbelief, holding her heart like it would pop out at any moment. He felt his own heart pounding, but at that second he couldn’t tell if it was the adrenaline or the fact that she was wearing a dress that was showing a lot more skin than he was used to seeing from his classmate. 

“Hi,” he got out, and she put her hands on her hips as he straightened himself.

“What are you doing here?” she hissed, looking around like he would have brought someone else along with him. Ladybug had declined to come, but she hadn’t said why. He knew she would be there in case of an emergency. 

“I thought this was Hawkmoth’s room,” he spoke softly, and her eyes widened. 

“Well, it’s obviously not,” she told him, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“I must have gotten the room number wrong,” he said to himself, scratching his head and thinking about what he would do next. 

“Nevermind that,” she said, grabbing his attention again. “Didn’t you see the ‘do not disturb’ sign on the door?” she asked, and he chuckled.

“I did, sorry,” he said, and she shook her head but then stopped abruptly. 

“The door was locked,” she said, raising her eyebrows and looking at him expectantly. It was almost comedic, the way his Miraculous beeped at him just after she’d said that. She glanced down at it, already looking shocked.

“I cataclysmed the lock,” he admitted, the ears sticking up from his head promptly drooping. 

“You cataclysmed it?” she asked incredulously. He nodded slowly.

“I cataclysmed it,” he said again, and she scoffed, shaking her head. 

“I can’t believe you,” she chuckled, finally sounding like herself again. She’d sounded much more serious before. “Is Hawkmoth supposed to be here tonight?” she wondered, and he nodded again.

“Yeah,” he said, looking up at her again. He couldn’t get over how stunning she looked in her dress, but he knew he was supposed to be more focused on his mission. 

“Can I take you down to the gala?” he asked before he could really think about it. He watched her eyes widen, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. 

“Uh, yeah,” she shrugged, glancing down at her cress and fixing it absentmindedly. He noticed how nervous her mannerisms had become.

“Everything okay? I’ll protect you if Hawkmoth tries something,” he told her, and she shook her head, chuckling a little.

“I’ve just never been to something like this before,” she admitted, and he smiled knowingly. His first gala had been nerve wracking to put it lightly. As he looked her over once more, he felt his heart race. 

“Well, you’d better watch out,” he smirked, stepping closer to her and offering his arm for her to take. 

“Why?” she wondered, looking worried. He admired his classmate, chuckling.

“No one will be able to take their eyes off of you,” he told her, watching her cheeks flush a pretty shade of pink. She took his arm without a word, a bit of warmth spreading across his own cheeks as she stayed close to him.

They were exiting the room when his Miraculous beeped at him urgently once more, and his stomach twisted into a knot. 

“Gonna turn back into a pumpkin?” she asked innocently, but it sounded almost too familiar. He chuckled, nodding. 

“I’ll just be a few minutes,” he said, moving back into the room. As she disappeared from view, he realized he didn’t ever want to stop looking at her. 

Chat knew he wouldn’t be able to concentrate on finding Hawkmoth that night, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading! honestly not thrilled with how i wrote this but i just can't focus sigh
> 
> i hope you're all staying safe and doing well! i can't thank you all enough for all the support you've given me! <3 
> 
> here's my tumblr, as always! [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	17. Day 17 - Balcony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien suits up to try and apologize to Marinette.

Adrien walked up to the door, his nerves on edge. He rang the doorbell, hiding the gift behind his back for the time being. 

“Hi, I came to-- no,” he started rehearsing. He waited only a few moments before the door opened, but it wasn’t who he’d wanted to see.

“Hi, Mrs. Cheng,” he breathed out, glancing at the stairs behind her, hoping to see Marinette waiting there. 

“Ah, hello, Adrien,” she smiled. “Marinette has a lot of homework she’s catching up on, so now’s not really a good time,” she told him, and his heart sank.

“I made a mistake, Mrs. Cheng,” he began, intent on making things right. “And I would really like to let Marinette know that,” he breathed, wishing more than anything that he could just talk to her. Her mother was watching him with curious eyes, and he sighed to himself, knowing he wouldn’t be able to see her like he wanted. 

“Could you tell her that I came by to see her?” he asked gently, trying not to sound too disappointed. 

“I will, Adrien. Goodnight,” she smiled, beginning to close the door.

“Goodnight. Thank you,” he spoke before she disappeared out of sight. He sighed, beginning to walk back towards his house. He decided to walk through the park, glancing back at their bakery. He couldn’t leave like that, could he? 

Adrien stared up at Marinette’s balcony, gathering his resolve and making sure no one was around before calling on Plagg to transform. He pulled out his baton, dialing her number and starting to walk back towards the bakery. He was surprised that she even picked up, especially only after a few rings. 

“Hello?” she answered, and he felt his heart twinge at how small and defeated she sounded. It made his mission that night feel even more important. 

“What I said the other day, none of that is true,” he began, hoping to get at least a few words out before she hung up. “I was stressed about the gala my father was throwing, and all of it came crashing down at once, and I didn’t know what I was saying. I didn’t mean any of it,” he told her, his fist clenching when he thought about how much he’d messed things up that day. 

Marinette had found out about his identity. She came to him, wanting to talk it out. When she revealed her identity to him, his whole world felt like it was shaken. He couldn’t put the two people together. The love of his life and his classmate were the same person, and his brain couldn’t handle it. 

He’d told her that he couldn’t deal with any of that at the moment and that he was shocked that she’d thrown her identity around so willingly. In truth, he meant none of that. He was still frustrated that he’d let any of it come out of his mouth. He would never be able to forgive himself for putting such a sad look on Marinette’s face. His partner’s face. 

“You sounded pretty convincing to me,” she spoke softly but sadly. He glanced up at her balcony, wanting more than ever to hug her and tell her he was sorry. 

“Listen,” he breathed, hoping that he wouldn’t say anything dumb again. “I wasn’t myself that day, and I really am sorry.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t have told you my identity. You said so yourself, I threw it around like it wasn’t important,” she told him, and he shook his head, making the jump up to her balcony after seeing her pacing the floor through the window. 

“I was wrong. Knowing that will make us stronger. The most powerful duo in the world,” he spoke, glancing down at the gift he had in his hand. 

“But Master Fu...” she began, letting her voice trail off. 

“This isn’t about tradition or rules or anything like that. It’s about how we feel. I’m not letting this tear us apart. The city needs us, and I need you,” he said, hearing a gentle breath escape her through the phone. His heart was racing, and he hoped his words would get through to her. He really did need her. 

“Adrien, I--” she nearly whispered, and he took a deep breath. 

“Come out onto the balcony. I have something for you,” he told her, and he heard her climb the ladder to her loft, their eyes meeting through the trapdoor as she looked up at him. He hid the gift behind his back once more, hanging up the phone. He helped her onto the balcony, and then he smiled at her.

“I’m sorry I blew up at you before. I see now that you’re the same person, and honestly, I don’t know how I could have been so blind,” he said, smiling gently. He watched her, seeing that she was listening intently. 

“You’re the same person, and I’ve never been happier to have you as my partner,” he told her, bringing the red rose from behind his back. He looked back up to her eyes, seeing that a few tears were swimming there, but he could tell that she wasn’t upset anymore. 

Marinette gently took the rose from his hand, walking to the railing and looking out at the city. He moved to join her, glancing over to see her staring at the rose with a smile on her face. A smile that he’d help create. 

It was a silent acceptance of his apology, but it couldn’t have made him happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all i cannot with these two
> 
> also, yes, this was based off of the high school musical movie [scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G08cfDdcLtM) and i just had to watch the entire movie last night. for research purposes, of course
> 
> thank you all so much for reading! your comments make my day, and i can't thank you all enough! 
> 
> here's my tumblr! [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	18. Day 18 - Banana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette wants to confess her feelings, but she doesn't expect Bananoir to show up.

Marinette couldn’t stop pacing. Her hands were getting sweaty, and her heart was racing just thinking about it all. She’d convinced herself to do it, but she honestly didn’t know if she could. 

She decided to check one more time to see if she had everything she needed, forcing herself to sit down. She had all the movies she wanted, the pizza had just arrived, and the ice cream was in the freezer. She’d set everything up in case Chat Noir didn’t come, in case he did come but she chickened out, and in case he came and rejected her. But she still didn’t feel ready. 

Marinette faintly heard the doorbell ring, but she didn’t think much of it, her ears trained towards her balcony instead. 

“Marinette! There’s a delivery for you!” her dad called, and she got up quickly, running down the stairs. She was down the first flight of stairs when she realized she hadn’t ordered anything, but when she opened the door, it made sense. 

Bananoir stood in front of her, but Marinette wasn’t supposed to know that was his self-given name. 

“Good evening, princess,” Chat Noir spoke through the fabric of the costume. Marinette’s eyes grew wide as she burst into laughter, feeling all her nervous energy dissipate. 

“What are you doing here like that?” she asked, trying to breathe. She motioned him inside, pushing him up the stairs when he didn’t answer right away and laughing again at the way the costume felt. 

When they got up to the apartment, she looked to him for an answer, shaking her head in amusement. 

“My, uh, kwami,” he started, and Plagg flashed in Marinette’s mind. “Didn’t wanna come. He said he was too tired,” he explained, and she started to laugh again, unable to take him seriously when he was standing in front of her like that. 

“Did you run here?” she wondered when she got a hold of herself again. She watched the suit bob as he nodded, and she was gone again, putting a hand on the wall to keep herself steady. 

She looked up to see him cross his arms as she wiped tears from her eyes. 

“What? Aren’t I a-peel-ing?” he asked, and she crumbled to the floor as she cackled again, unsure if the situation really was that laughable or if she was still releasing all the built up tension from before.

“Of course,” she chuckled as her laughter died down. She stood back up with a helping hand from him, and she imagined how disheveled he must have looked under the costume. 

“I can’t believe you laughed at one of my jokes,” he teased as they began to walk up to her room. 

“You can think what you want, but I really just can’t take you seriously,” she snickered, sitting down on her chaise to take a break from all the laughing. 

“Why did you call me over here anyway?” he asked, coming to sit next to her. She felt her stomach lurch, her throat tightening. “Not that I mind paying a visit,” he said nonchalantly, not noticing how tense she’d gotten.

“Well, uh,” she said, laughing nervously. “I have movies! And a pizza,” she told him, gesturing to the blankets she’d laid out on her floor. He turned slightly to look at her, and she realized he wouldn’t be able to eat anything. She snickered.

“I guess I’ll have to eat it all by myself,” she teased, and he whined, making her chuckle again. 

They both got comfortable and chose a movie. Marinette was glad to have escaped what she’d planned for the time being, but she didn’t know if she wanted to bail completely. It had been on her mind since she’d realized that she was in love with Chat Noir. She was pretty sure he didn’t return her feelings, but sometimes it seemed like that wasn’t the case. He’d been backing off from Ladybug recently even though she’d been becoming more and more interested in him as both personas. It was a complicated problem to have. 

They had a great time watching the movie, like they always did, but once it was over, Marinette felt knots forming in her stomach again. 

Chat Noir was lounging beside her, and she glanced over, biting her bottom lip anxiously. 

“Hey,” she called quietly, and he sat up a little, hearing the shift of tone in her voice. 

“What’s up?” he asked, scooting closer. His proximity made her head feel fuzzy, even if he was completely yellow, and she chickened out again. 

“Uh, your gloves! Don’t they come off?” she asked, pointing down at his hands. He brought them up to be able to see them through the costume, starting to pull his fingers out of the glove. 

“I just think it’d be pretty cool to see your actual hands without the suit,” she said, blushing a little but keeping her attention on his hands. He took both gloves off, showing her and then holding his hands out towards her. 

“I wouldn’t have thought about it if you hadn’t said something,” he told her, and she hesitantly touched his hands, her heart racing. He was his civilian self under the costume, and even though that was true all the time, it was exhilarating at that moment. There was no magic separating her and the boy she was in love with.

Marinette held her hand up and compared its size to his hand, seeing the difference. She blushed when she realized she hadn’t said anything for longer than she’d wanted to, blushing a little and giving his hands back to him. He’d been so willing to let her study his hands, and that thought made her even more nervous. She wished in that moment that she could read even one thought from his mind. 

“Thanks,” she smiled, putting her hands in her lap shyly. 

“You’re welcome,” he chuckled, setting the gloves on the floor next to himself instead of putting them back on. 

Marinette glanced back up towards where she thought his face would be, sighing out and deciding she was gonna go for it.

“I wanted to see your face when I told you this, but…” she started, shaking her head and chuckling at the situation she was in. 

“What is it, princess?” he asked, making her heart skip a beat. She’d come to love that nickname, but he didn’t know that yet. 

“I…” she trailed off again, feeling every warning bell go off in her head but finally ignoring them. 

“I’m in love with you,” she said, looking at her knees. She saw his hands move out of the corner of her eyes, and she looked and watched him cover the face of the costume. She couldn’t help but laugh a little even though her face was bright red. 

“Don’t laugh! I’m blushing,” he whined, making her chest feel tight. She wished more than anything that he would take the costume off, but she knew he couldn’t. 

“I’m sorry,” she smiled, holding back another giggle. She was watching when he took his hands away, and she assumed he was looking at her again. 

“You’re in love with me?” he asked quietly, and she let out a short laugh, placing a hand on her cheek and feeling how warm it was. 

“Yes, you dumb cat,” she grinned, unable to help how much lighter she felt. But nothing could compare to the euphoria she felt when he spoke next. 

“I didn’t think you felt the same way,” he sighed out, and her eyes widened. Before she knew it, she was hugging him, laughing happily and because she was hugging Chat Noir in a banana suit. He hugged her back, his laugh muffled but very present to her. 

She wanted to kiss him more than ever right then, but all she could do was burst out laughing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading! 
> 
> I can't believe this work hit 2000 hits! thank you all so much!!!
> 
> There's only a few more prompts left, and I'll try to make them good! you're all amazing!
> 
> my tumblr! [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	19. Day 19 - Tuxedo Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir feels bad that Marinette won't have a date to their school's dance.

Chat Noir landed on her balcony, smoothing out the jacket of his suit and gently tapping on the glass trapdoor. After a few moments, Marinette popped her head out, snickering.

“Chat Noir?” she asked, looking confused. 

“Of course. Who else would look this good in a suit?” he asked, doing a 360 and showing her every angle. It was tailored perfectly, so he knew it looked great. 

“No one, I guess,” she chuckled, coming up onto the balcony to join him. She watched him straighten his bowtie, but in that moment, he saw a flash of sadness in her eyes. 

“What is it?” he asked, looking down at himself to see if something was wrong. She shook her head, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” she smiled, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. He could only guess what she was thinking about, and that was what he was there to remedy. 

“I’ve come to ask you if you’d do me the honor of attending your school dance with me tonight,” he smiled, bowing in front of her. 

“W-what?” she asked, blinking at him with wide eyes. He’d overheard her and Alya talking about it at school, and from what he’d gathered, she’d been wanting to ask someone but had given up on trying. Chat didn’t want her to have to go without a date, even if they were just friends, but he didn’t think asking as Adrien would get him anywhere. She seemed so nervous around Adrien. 

“You’ve been working on your dress for weeks,” he spoke as he straightened himself again, glancing down at the trapdoor and imagining the light blue dress waiting on her mannequin. He knew she would look like royalty in it, and if she didn’t get to wear it, he would consider it a crime. 

“You really want to take me?” she asked, looking unconvinced. He took a step closer, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“I know I’m not who you wanted to go with, but I’ll try to be charming,” he smiled, winking. “Plus, I’m a great dancer.” She chuckled, looking up at him warmly.

“You’re perfect, Chat,” she told him, and he couldn’t help the blush that worked its way onto his cheeks. He watched her eyes widen, his hand falling from her shoulder. 

“I mean, you’ll be the perfect guy to go with,” she said, looking to the side of him. He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. “I’m sure my class will freak out, but it should be fun,” she laughed, glancing back at him. 

“I’ll make sure of it,” he grinned, gesturing to his suit again. “Doesn’t this tux just scream _fun?_ ” he joked, and she chuckled, rolling her eyes.

“I’ll have to work up the courage to ask Adrien next time,” she sighed, giving him a sweet smile as his heart stopped. 

_What?_

“So that’s who you wanted to ask,” he said shakily, trying not to show her how shocked he was.

“I just couldn’t bring myself to do it. I would get so nervous every time I tried,” she sighed, looking up at him. He tried to smile, wishing that his heart would slow down for a second.

“Well, um,” he started. She looked up at him with a bright smile. “You can show him what he’s missing out on,” he finished, sounding like his tongue was tied in a knot, but it made her smile wider. 

“Thank you, Chat!” she exclaimed, enveloping him in a hug but pulling away after a second. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to wrinkle your suit,” she said worriedly, smoothing out the arms of his jacket. He could only laugh half-heartedly, staring down at her and wishing he could ask a million questions. 

“I should go get ready,” she told him, dropping down into the trapdoor. “You can make yourself at home,” she told him as he followed her, sitting on her chaise and watching as she rushed around her room. He’d arrived an hour before the dance started, but Marinette would’ve been rushing even if they had all day. 

He helped her put bobby pins in her hair when she asked, having put it up in a bun. He couldn’t deny that she looked adorable, especially with the pout that was stuck on her lips whenever she glanced at the time. 

He also couldn’t help but stare as she put a little bit of makeup on, having made a point of telling him twice that she was “just experimenting.” The way it brought out her eyes and her cute nose gained no complaints from him. 

“We’re gonna be so late,” she groaned as she made a last minute adjustment to her dress, still in her school clothes. He chuckled, glancing at the clock. 

“We still have half an hour, we’ll be fine,” he assured her, but she only huffed, finally putting her materials down and slipping her jacket off. 

“Turn around, Chat,” she told him, his eyes already averted. He twisted and faced towards the wall, hearing the rustling of her dress as she got into it. 

“Need any help?” he asked, hearing what sounded like struggling. He played with his fingers quietly, ignoring all the thoughts that came to mind. 

“Not from you, Chat,” she teased, and he could imagine the look on her face, chuckling. 

“Okay! I’m done,” she breathed out after a few moments, and Chat hesitantly turned around, seeing her waiting for him with a smile. He felt like the wind had been knocked from his lungs when he saw her, watching her spin and show off the dress. 

He’d been there to watch her work on the dress bit by bit, and he could tell she was proud of it. She had every right to be; it complimented her figure perfectly, and it looked professionally made. Having it on seemed to make her shine, even in her dimly lit room. 

He went to say something, realizing his mouth had dropped open, but she laughed, a joyous noise. 

“I was originally going to make a pink dress, but I know this color is Adrien’s favorite, so I tried something new,” she told him, and it felt like something exploded in his chest. Not only did she put in the effort to learn his favorite color, but she made a whole dress with him in mind? 

Chat smiled, trying to hide the blush rising into his cheeks. 

“It’s incredible, Marinette. He’s gonna be so impressed,” he told her, and she grinned widely, glancing over at the mirror to make sure everything was the way she wanted it. He took the time to make sure he was going to survive, placing a hand on his chest and hoping his heart wouldn’t give out. He didn’t know how to explain what he was feeling. He only knew that everytime he looked at her, his knees got a little weaker. 

“Ready to go?” she asked, her excited blue eyes looking back over at him. 

“Of course,” he smiled, gesturing for her to go first. She grabbed her shoes, stepping down the stairs from her room. He remembered seeing that her parents had closed the bakery early too late, stepping down with her and eliciting gasps.

“Chat Noir?” Mr. Dupain asked in disbelief, and he couldn’t feel anything but helpless. 

“Uh, hello, Mr. Dupain,” he said stiffly, seeing Marinette standing tensely beside him. He looked to her mother, seeing only a sweet smile there for him. He was always thankful for how warm she was towards him. 

“So you’re taking Marinette to the dance, huh?” her father asked, and Marinette sighed. 

“ _Dad,_ ” she whined, making Mr. Dupain ease a little. 

“Just make sure she gets back on time,” he warned Chat, shooting him a look. He chuckled nervously, feeling like the bowtie around his neck was choking him. 

“Yes, of course, sir,” he smiled, nodding. Sabine came over and patted his shoulder, giving him a sweet smile. 

“You both look lovely. Have fun tonight,” she spoke gently, blowing a kiss to Marinette as she opened the door to leave. 

“Bye Mom. Bye Dad,” Marinette sighed as Chat closed the door behind them. She shot him an apologetic smile, but he waved it off, chuckling. 

“I’m glad they’re protective of you. Saves me from having to do it,” he joked, and she laughed, slipping on her small, silver heels before they started down the stairs. 

Once they made it outside, Chat froze. Alya and Nino were there, dressed to the nines, and all pairs of eyes went wide as the door closed behind them. 

“Chat Noir?!” the couple exclaimed, and Chat chuckled. 

“I feel like I’m gonna hear that a lot tonight,” he sighed, grinning. It would be interesting to be among his classmates as someone none of them knew. 

“Is _he_ your date?” Alya asked, and Marinette’s shoulders came up to her ears. 

“If it helps, he came and asked me,” she shrugged, and Chat’s eyes narrowed. 

“I was saving the princess from having no one to go with,” he explained, holding up his hands. Both Nino and Alya looked between the two of them, and Chat realized what he’d said. 

“Princess, huh?” Nino asked, and Chat pretended he’d done nothing wrong, glancing at the watch on his wrist that didn’t exist. 

“Oh, is that the time? We’ll be late if we don’t hurry,” he chuckled, offering Marinette his arm. She looked up at him with a warm smile, linking her arm with his. 

“He’s right,” she said, shooting Alya a wink. They started walking, laughing when the couple finally caught up to them. Luckily, they didn’t ask any more questions. But Marinette had one of her own. 

“Do you know if Adrien’s coming?” she asked, looking to Nino. Chat’s heart twinged, his shoulders tensing. 

“He told me his old man said no. No reason, just a hard no,” Nino shrugged, and he felt Marinette deflate next to him. Guilt spread through his body, and he wished more than ever that he’d noticed that Marinette had wanted to ask him to the dance. 

“Oh well,” she sighed quietly, glancing down at her dress. He wanted so badly to tell her, as Adrien, how beautiful she looked, how impressed he was, and how jealous of Chat Noir, of _himself_ , he was. 

They ascended the steps to the school in silence. The front doors were propped open, and they were some of the first few to arrive. 

The dance was being held in the courtyard of the school, tables of drinks and snacks lining the walls. Cafe lights had been strung between the railings of the second floor, giving the whole dancefloor a soft glow. 

Nino ran off to finish setting up at the mixing table, but a few students had already begun to whisper at Chat’s arrival. 

“Let me handle the story when they ask,” Marinette smirked, and Chat chuckled, shrugging. 

“Honesty is the best policy,” he spoke, and she rolled her eyes, unlinking their arms and leaving him to say hi to a few people. He watched her smile, seeing that it wasn’t genuine, once again. She overheard her say something about how they happened to meet the other day when she nearly tripped but he caught her. Chat found himself smiling as he watched her, walking over to her side when more people started arriving. 

Marinette looked at him, giving him a bright smile that was genuine. 

“Let’s head upstairs until everyone starts dancing. They’ll be distracted and won’t notice you,” she suggested, taking his hand and pulling him up the stairs as Nino started the music. Chat was distracted by how warm her hand was in his, even through the leather of his suit. She held on tight, and when he squeezed her hand a little, she turned back to smile at him. It almost knocked him out. He’d never seen her looking so stunning. 

The two of them stood and overlooked the dance, more and more students gathering to dance beneath the lights to Nino’s choice of music. 

“Thank you for coming with me,” she spoke over the noise, glancing over at him. He smiled, nudging her slightly. 

“Anything for you, princess,” he teased, and she rolled her eyes lightheartedly. In the moments of silence that followed, a question waited on the tip of his tongue. 

“Can I ask you something?” he spoke, and she glanced at him, nodding. 

“Is your crush--” he started, but she finished his sentence. 

“Adrien? Yes,” she breathed, the corners of her mouth turning downwards again. “I know he doesn’t like me back, though,” she sighed, and Chat’s throat went dry. 

“He’s mentioned the girl he’s “in love with,” before, and I just…” she said, trailing off. He watched her, hating that he’d put such a sad look on her face. 

“But I don’t need to think about that right now,” she said, taking a deep breath and standing up straighter, turning herself towards him.

“Let’s go dance!” she grinned, taking his hand again and not giving him a chance to think about how dumb he felt. They bounded down the stairs, Marinette nearly tripping, and they joined everyone else. Not many people noticed the superhero among them, all of them having a good time in their own little worlds. 

Chat was having fun, he really was, but he couldn’t stop thinking about the difference it would have made if he didn’t have the mask on. He’d never known Marinette had felt that way about him, and it left him at a loss for words. 

Eventually, a slow song came on, and Marinette pulled him towards her before he could blink. She grinned up at him, and it made his legs wobble for a second, his hands moving to rest on her waist. 

“Having fun?” she asked, the two of them swaying gently to the music. 

“If I’m with you, of course,” he spoke, his words sounding a lot more smooth than he’d intended. He blushed a little in the low light, watching her giggle.

“I’m having fun too,” she told him, and he smiled, gazing down at her. She was captivating, and the urge to study her and never look away was slightly shocking. 

His eyes widened as she leaned her head on his shoulder, a familiar sensation spreading through his body. He was reminded of the first slow dance they’d shared together at Chloe’s party. The air around him had felt so light and warm, and it was the same just then. He didn’t know how to interpret what he’d felt then or what he was feeling now with her, but he knew that he was enjoying every second. 

He held the girl he cared about so much close to him, but just when he felt like he couldn’t be any happier, the song ended. 

“Thirsty?” she asked, taking his hand and leading him towards a snack table. He realized his heart was pounding, the sound almost too loud in his ears. What was happening to him?

The rest of the dance went by in a flash. They danced some more, but he was so distracted by the growing feeling in his heart for the girl in the light blue dress. 

At 10pm, Nino announced that he’d be playing the last song, and Chat Noir decided to stand by and watch instead of joining in. As he watched her let loose with Alya to the upbeat music, his thoughts ran wild. 

Marinette was amazing, there was no doubt about that. He’d stood by that statement for a long time, but he didn’t know what had changed in the space of one night. Why did he feel so much more for her, and what did it mean? 

As he wracked his brain for an answer, the song finished, and Marinette walked back over to him, her breathing elevated. 

“Ready to go?” he asked, and she nodded, saying a brief goodbye to Alya and Nino. The couple had a mischievous look in their eyes as they walked off, and Chat knew that it would probably be a night their friend group talked about for a long time. 

They exited the school, Chat taking in a deep breath of fresh air that was much needed. His head still felt fuzzy from watching Marinette all night. 

“Thank you, Chat,” she spoke softly, smiling over at him as they reached the bottom of the steps. 

“There’s no need to thank me, princess,” he smiled back, watching her smile to herself as she looked straight ahead. 

“Really though. I’m sure if I came with Adrien I would have been thrilled, but I would’ve been really nervous. With you I was just able to have fun and relax, and I really needed that,” she told him, and he felt his heart flutter at her words. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing that he’d come as Chat Noir after all.

“And to have someone to talk to who just listens and doesn’t judge me, that’s really incredible too,” she continued, both of them glancing at each other as they reached the crosswalk. 

“I’m here to listen anytime,” he spoke genuinely, seeing her smile melt into something much softer in the moonlight. 

When they reached the door to her apartment once more, he didn’t want to go. He didn’t want such an amazing night to end, even if he felt more confused than ever. 

“I’ll see you again soon,” he told her, and she smiled, standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, making his stomach do a flip. He watched as she pulled away, seeing a hint of pink on her cheeks. 

“I’ll look forward to it,” she smiled, opening the door and giving him a small wave before disappearing from his sight. He stood at her door for a few minutes more, trying to form one coherent thought in his brain but failing. He raced home, taking off his tux and knowing that it would hold sweet memories in it forever. 

As Adrien laid in bed that night, he recognized the truth of her words. He _was_ in love with Ladybug. 

But when his heart began to race again, the only girl on his mind was Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdfghjkl i didn't mean for this one to get so long! i was originally gonna end it before the dance but i had to include it, and now it's 3k words long lol
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed it! thank you all so much for all your support!
> 
> my tumblr! [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	20. Day 20 - Cat Got Your Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat suspects something and tries his best to see if he's right.

Chat Noir glanced over at Marinette, tilting his head.

“So how’s that crush of yours doing?” he asked, smirking when she tensed. Her eyes moved to glare at him, and she put down her drink. 

“He’s fine, thank you for asking,” she said, looking at him suspiciously. “Why are you asking?” He sat up straighter, shrugging and giving her a smile. 

“Just curious. You looked like you were thinking about him,” he told her, and he watched her eyes narrow at him again. She looked back out at the city, a furtive air about her. 

“Yeah…” she dragged out, moving her eyes down to her lap. Chat watched her closely, hearing the shift in her voice. He could tell something had been bothering her, so he’d taken her out on a picnic that evening. He was hoping to find out what was going on. 

“What is it?” he asked gently, watching her draw circles on her thigh. She sighed out tensely. 

“I just...I don’t know if I like my crush anymore,” she admitted, still looking down. Chat blinked in surprise, wondering what had changed. His suspicions led him to believe she liked Luka, but he wasn’t completely sure. 

“What happened?” he wondered, scooting a little closer. The fingers moving against her leg stopped, and he eagerly awaited her answer. 

“Well, uh,” she started, and Chat happened to glance up at her face, seeing that it was bright red. Her eyes met his, and she flinched, turning her head quickly. 

“You see, um,” she laughed nervously, and he felt his heart skip a beat. Why had she gotten so shy? She was usually shy around him as Adrien, but he always thought that meant she didn’t like him that much. Lately, she’d been less and less skittish, but around Chat Noir she’d been getting more and more flustered. 

The realization hit him like a ton of bricks, and he felt pretty blind. How could he have not seen it before? 

If what he was thinking was correct, then Marinette’s crush had shifted to Chat Noir, and that thought made him blush too. But that shocked expression soon turned to a mischievous one. He was going to find out if what he’d deducted was really true. 

He looked back over to her, seeing that she was still looking down with bright red cheeks. He smirked, moving a little closer. 

“Cat got your tongue?” he asked, and she jumped again, looking at him. 

“N-no,” she got out, shaking her head. She kept eye contact with him as he moved even closer. 

“Do you want him to?” he asked without really thinking. His heart was racing as she backed away, blinking at him with wide eyes. He was blushing again, wondering if he’d really just said that to her. She laughed a little, grabbing his attention again. 

“If I were to kiss you, _Chat Noir_ , it wouldn’t be after you said something dumb like that,” she said, pointing an accusing finger at him. Both of them were bright red despite the airs they were trying to put on, but that statement from her nearly knocked him over. 

“You want to kiss me?” he asked quietly after thinking for a few moments. Her mouth dropped open, and she crossed her arms over her chest. 

“I never said that,” she stated, turning her head and allowing him to feel completely flustered for a second. He’d wanted to be confident, but her comebacks were only making him more and more shy. Maybe she really did like him. 

He took a deep breath, trying to work his way back into his Chat Noir persona. 

“You _implied_ it though,” he spoke smoothly, watching her look back over at him. 

“That’s it, I’m going home,” she announced, getting up and starting to walk towards the other end of the roof. Chat got up as well, catching up to her.

“You can’t leave now,” he whined, smiling to himself. “You haven’t kissed me yet.” She stopped walking, glaring at his dumb smile, the blush on her face spreading down into her shoulders. 

“You’ll be waiting for a long time,” she shot back, but he only gasped, putting both hands on his cheeks in exaggerated shock. 

“But it’s going to happen at some point?” he asked enthusiastically, and she furrowed her eyebrows, looking at him incredulously and putting her hands on her hips.

“I might kill you before then,” she said through her teeth, shaking her head as she watched him. He moved closer once again, seeing her collected facade break slightly. 

“Kill me with a _kiss_?” he asked, letting out a laugh as she pushed him away, turning her back to him. 

“I’m done! You can take me home now,” she said absolutely, and Chat could hear some seriousness in her voice, thinking that maybe he’d teased her too much. 

“Okay, I’m sorry,” he chuckled, trying to walk around to face her. She kept turning so he couldn’t see her face, making him laugh again. “I’ll stop,” he said, holding up his hands. She huffed, turning to glance at him. 

“You’re not sorry,” she pointed out, and he shrugged, his cheeks feeling a little cooler. 

“You’re right, but I will stop,” he smiled, watching as she finally turned around and let him see her face. There were traces of pink on her cheeks, but she mostly just looked slightly amused, even if she was trying to hide that fact. 

“At least I didn’t have to shut you up with a kiss,” she said quietly, her eyes going wide as she realized what she’d done. 

“Were you really going to?” he asked a little too excitedly, and she pouted angrily, watching his enthusiasm. 

“Don’t make me do it, you dumb cat,” she said, glaring at him. The look in her eyes really did back up what she’d said. She didn’t want to, but she would if she had to. It made his heart skip a beat, and he dropped the game, not wanting to make her really angry. 

“Okay,” he laughed, holding up his hands again. “Let’s get you home,” he spoke, gathering up the blanket and drinks he’d brought. 

When he moved back over to her, he barely caught her watching him with a warm smile, but it was there. And it made him a lot more flustered than it should have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall theyre adorable 
> 
> thank you all for reading! your comments make me so happy!! <3
> 
> here's my tumblr! [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	21. Day 21 - Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir pays Marinette a visit on New Year's Eve.

Marinette kissed her parents cheeks, running up to her room under the pretense that she was going to work on a project for school. It was close to midnight, but Marinette couldn’t ignore the text she’d gotten. 

She rushed up to her balcony, finding Chat Noir standing there in the moonlight, his normally broad shoulders looking uncharacteristically small as he leaned on her railing. He heard her, turning his head. He tried to smile, but she could tell he didn’t want to be smiling at all, so she moved forward and pulled him into a hug. He melted into her arms, pulling her closer and breathing her in. 

“Hey, kitty,” she spoke softly, and he let his head fall to rest on her shoulder. 

“Hi, Marinette,” he whispered, and her heart ached for him. She could only imagine how he felt, wishing she could make his pain disappear. 

She pulled away from him, cupping his cheek gently and seeing his eyes meet her own. He looked exhausted and heartbroken, and she hated that he couldn’t even tell her all the reasons why. 

“What’s going on?” she asked, watching him lean into her hand. He let out a long sigh, glancing away from her. 

“It’s my mother,” he spoke hoarsely, taking her hand that rested on his cheek and kissing the back of it quickly, handing it back to her. He moved back to the railing as she blinked in surprise. She hadn’t expected him to say much at all, much less exactly what he was thinking. 

“She...left us. We had a tradition where we would play with sparklers in the yard on New Year’s Eve,” he said, looking out at the Seine. She moved over and stood next to him, letting him continue. 

“We would spell out a wish we had for the new year with the sparklers in the air. My father even did it with us. I just wish she would come back,” he spoke, his voice wavering. Marinette watched his face fall, and then he looked over at her. 

“I’m sorry to ruin your celebration,” he sighed, giving her a sad smile. She shook her head, stepping closer so that their arms were nearly touching.

“You’re not. I’m glad you came over,” she said sincerely, and he gave her a genuine smile back, nodding. 

“Thank you for listening,” he said as he looked back out at the city. “Let’s talk about something else.” Marinette smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder.

“I tried to convince my parents to let me have some champagne. It almost worked,” she told him, and he chuckled just a little. 

“Tipsy Marinette? I’d like to see that,” he joked lightly, and she snickered, standing up straight again. 

Marinette had gotten pretty good at taking his mind off of things that he’d rather forget for the time being. He’d been coming over more often as of late, but when they’d finally confessed to one another, Marinette thought things would change. She assumed that everything would be awkward or that something would feel different, but that wasn’t the case. If anything, she felt more comfortable around him. She was relieved that things had stayed the same. 

They chatted about day to day things as the minutes passed by, and before they knew it, fireworks began to explode across the city. A barge had rolled down the Seine, anchoring pretty close to Marinette’s house, so when the first one soared into the sky, the explosion nearly made them jump out of their skin. They both laughed, and Marinette glanced at her phone, seeing that it was past midnight. 

“Happy New Year,” she smiled at him, seeing that the smile he gave her in return looked genuine. 

“Happy New Year,” he said back. They both turned to watch as the fireworks continued, and Marinette found herself wanting to tell him exactly how she felt in that moment. Though she didn’t choose the best time to do so. 

“I wanna tell you something!” she yelled over the burst of a firework, and he blinked at her, his eyebrows furrowing. 

“What?” he asked while another firework soared into the air. 

“I wanna tell you something!” she repeated, pouting as her words were drowned out by another firework. He seemed to laugh, holding up a finger and telling her to wait a second. The light from the firework faded, leaving them in darkness once more. 

“Wait until there’s a pause in the fi--” he started, being interrupted by another loud boom. They both turned to watch the colors explode across the sky. When the light disappeared, she turned back to him, moving closer to make sure he’d hear her. She was about to tell him, but she felt his breath on her lips, and she froze. 

When the next firework illuminated the two of them, she realized she’d gotten so close that their noses were nearly touching. She felt her cheeks turn red, watching his eyes shift to her lips. Her stomach flipped as she tried to let her fears go. Nothing had changed with their confession, and nothing would change if they kissed, right? 

She pressed her lips to his, letting her eyes fall closed as darkness washed over them once more. He was surprised but returned the kiss, his hands finding her waist and pulling her closer. She felt like she was on fire, her heart racing out of control. 

The words she’d wanted him to hear so badly died on his lips, but she hoped that he would be able to understand through her actions. 

_I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! as I'm sure you've seen, ao3 is doing maintenance, so emails saying that I've updated probably won't reach your inbox! make sure to check back everyday around this time for a new chapter! I don't want anyone to miss out! <3
> 
> that said, thank you all so much for your support! it means the world to me <3
> 
> here's my tumblr! [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	22. Day 22 - Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien tries everything to awaken Marinette from a deep sleep.

_“The spell will become permanent in three days. Say goodbye to your precious princess.”_

Adrien felt his jaw tighten, anger bubbling up inside of him. He had exhausted every resource, every favor he was owed, every nonsensical idea. Nothing had proved successful, and he was running out of time to save her. 

The corrupted lord who called himself Hawkmoth had always tormented Adrien and Princess Marinette as they worked to make things right within the kingdom. He’d perverted all their attempts to rectify injustices, but their last encounter with him had proved to be disastrous. 

Just when the two of them thought they’d righted a wrong, Hawkmoth appeared to destroy their work once more. He was more ruthless than ever, revealing his dark magic and casting a spell over Marinette. She would be asleep for three days, and at midnight on the morning of the fourth day, she would awaken and be completely loyal to Hawkmoth. 

There was only one way to break the spell. Hawkmoth had told Adrien himself. 

_“To break the spell, she must receive true love’s kiss. But I won’t let you even look upon your beloved princess’s face after this moment. Adieu, Adrien,”_ Hawkmoth had hissed, disappearing into a flurry of smoke with Marinette in his arms. 

Adrien felt his hands clench into fists, tears of fury pricking his eyes. He couldn’t stop seeing the dread in his princess’s eyes as Hawkmoth’s magic entered her heart. He was wracked with guilt from not being quick enough to have blocked his attack. 

Just when he thought all was lost, the beginnings of dusk washing the sky, a long lost memory resurfaced in his mind. 

Adrien had once encountered a traveler from the east on a journey to a distant town for medicine. He’d presented Adrien with a strange gift after speaking with him for a few mere moments. He was instructed that he should only use it as a last resort and for a good and pure cause. The traveler was certain that he would be in need of it and told him explicitly that he would need to hide it until that time came. That man was the strangest character Adrien had ever come across, but he felt a great need to trust him, so he did as he said. 

It was at his moment of utter despair that this thought came into his mind, and he knew it was no coincidence.

Adrien rushed to where he’d hidden the curious box, pulling up the wooden floorboard near the north wall of his humble dwelling. He brushed the dust from the lid, pulling it open and jumping back in surprise when the light of the sun filled the room. 

When the light faded, Adrien looked around, his heart beating quickly. Whatever had happened had shaken his trust of the traveler he’d met. Only magic could conjure such a magnitude of light, and if it was dark magic like Hawkmoth’s, he wanted nothing to do with the traveler's present. 

He finally laid his eyes on it as it floated in the air. A small black cat was looking back at him, glaring just the way he was. 

“What are you?” Adrien asked, backing away a little, investigating the creature and wondering what possible use he could have for it. 

“I’m a kwami,” the being spoke, making Adrien flinch. 

“What is your purpose?” he wondered, watching as the creature, the kwami, glanced around the room. 

“I’m assuming the guardian didn’t explain,” it sighed, and Adrien blinked at him, perplexed. 

“Nevermind. I’m the being that gives your ring the energy it needs to transform you,” the kwami explained, and Adrien glanced down at the box, seeing that there was a black ring nestled there. 

“Transform me? Into what?” Adrien wondered, holding up the ring in the dim light and inspecting it. It was heavier than he’d expected, and it was made of a metal that he hadn’t seen before. 

“The black cat,” it replied with little interest, moving over to the table where Adrien had left a chunk of bread and cheese. He watched as it began to devour it. 

“What can this “black cat” do to help me?” Adrien wondered, sliding the ring onto his finger and moving to stand. 

“Heightened strength, agility, dexterity,” the kwami listed off, finished off what little food had remained on the table. Adrien felt his heart palpitate, his eyes growing wide. 

“That’s precisely what I need right now, kwami,” Adrien spoke excitedly, wishing more than anything to rest his eyes upon his beloved Marinette. 

“Call me Plagg, and let me clarify before you get ahead of yourself,” it told him, becoming a blur as it moved closer to Adrien once more. 

As Plagg explained the powers that the “miraculous” would grant him, he grew more and more anxious. Time would not stop for him, and neither would Hawkmoth. At the same time, the abilities that Plagg was describing were far greater than any he possessed without the kwami’s help. He began to wonder if maybe Hawkmoth could be bested after all. 

Plagg granted him the words to transform himself, and he called them out, feeling a fabric wrap itself around his body in an instant. Although it was alarming at first, when the light left the room once more, he felt strong, calm, and ready to begin his mission. Plagg had disappeared, but he figured that would be for the best. If the kwami had come along, he might have lost him if they passed by a tavern.

As Adrien exited his dwelling, the sun was saying its last goodbyes until the morning, the forest growing darker and darker. Or at least, that was what Adrien expected, but the forest floor remained visible to him as he began to run in the direction of the castle.

Hawkmoth had quarters there, and Adrien knew his enemy would have no trouble hiding Marinette from him somewhere within its walls. He would search all night if he had to. He was going to find her. 

As he approached the gates, he realized that he looked like a masked thief. He wouldn’t be allowed into the castle, and if the guards saw him within, he would undoubtedly be imprisoned. Plagg had mentioned that he would have greater ability to be stealthy, so Adrien knew that what he wanted to achieve was indeed possible. The thought made his heart soar high above the castle walls. 

Adrien moved the east side of the castle, hoping to test his capabilities out while he was out of sight. He stared up at the top of the wall, wondering if the claws on the ends of his gloves would allow him to scale it. He gathered his strength and made a jump, hoping to begin climbing around halfway up the wall. But as he realized how high into the air he’d leaped, he had to concentrate, barely landing atop the wall. He let out an exhilarated laugh, feeling no fatigue in his legs. 

The speed at which he ran along the castle wall also surprised him. He made his way inside, seeing that the light in the corridors was dim enough to conceal him if someone happened to pass by. 

Adrien used his heightened hearing to listen into each room, hearing that most were empty. Few people had retired to their rooms yet, and that fact only served to excite Adrien further. 

He continued searching, his heart aching to hear his princess’s voice or to look into her breathtaking eyes. While he thought of his beloved, his mind wandered, his concentration wavering. 

As he rounded a corner into another area for living quarters carelessly, he laid his eyes on Hawkmoth as he was exiting a room. Adrien jumped back around the corner, peering to see if he’d been noticed. Hawkmoth’s eyes narrowed as he locked the door, glancing in Adrien’s direction. Adrien felt his muscles tensing, ready to run if need be. He relied on his hearing, and his chest tightened as he heard his enemy’s footsteps growing closer. 

Adrien froze, hearing guards approaching and taking position on the other side of the hallway. He was stuck unless he ducked into a nearby room, but he would undoubtedly be heard. And even if he hid himself, he had no doubt that Hawkmoth would search and find him if he desired to do so. 

“My lord!” someone called out, making Adrien flinch. The guards were approaching slowly but surely, but if Hawkmoth could be removed, Adrien was confident he could continue on. His heart was racing as he thought of entering the room Hawkmoth had locked, hoping Marinette would be waiting for him. 

“What is it, courtier?” Adrien heard Hawkmoth ask. His usual growl was replaced with a tone of patience, and it was surprising to say the least. 

“The king requests an audience with you,” the courtier spoke respectfully. Adrien held his breath, praying that Hawkmoth would leave. 

“Is it urgent? I happen to be busy at the moment,” Hawkmoth responded, his voice sounding darker again.

“It is indeed urgent, my lord,” the courtier said, and Adrien heard Hawkmoth’s sound of displeasure, the two pairs of footsteps disappearing into the distance. Adrien allowed himself a sigh of relief, moving quietly to the door Hawkmoth had come out of. The lock on the door was easily broken by just his claws, but the door still would not budge. Something told him that it was magically bound, but he kept trying, keeping his mind focused on the task at hand but not forgetting the approaching guards. 

The door stood unbroken, and Adrien grit his teeth, remembering the special power that Plagg had informed him of. His cataclysm could destroy whatever he touched, but he could only use it once. After five minutes elapsed from the time he used his power, he would transform back and no longer be able to utilize the power of the miraculous. 

He quietly called on his cataclysm, pressing his hand to the door. He expected the door to crumble, but instead, the magic barrier on it flashed and then disintegrated, a gust of wind pushing him back a few paces. Adrien wondered if Hawkmoth would know of his trespassing, opening the door and entering the room quickly. 

His vision allowed him to see even in the darkness of Hawkmoth’s room, but Adrien’s heart fell as he realized Marinette was not there. He immediately regretted using his limited power, trying to create another plan in his mind. But at that point, he was beginning to panic, and he couldn’t form any coherent thoughts. 

Adrien fell to the floor, bringing his fist down in anger and desperation. He was out of ideas, even with a magical tool at his disposal. 

Just when he thought all was lost, once again, he realized that his fist had resonated strangely as it struck the floor. He brought his fist down in the same place, hearing the hollow noise once more. 

He began searching for a hidden entrance, finding a concealed trapdoor when he reached under the bed in the corner. He moved the bed, throwing open the trapdoor and seeing a soft light emanating from within. He dropped down, turning towards the light and seeing a single candle as it illuminated Marinette’s face. 

Tears of joy and relief threatened to spill from his eyes as he moved to her, taking her hand and letting a joyous laugh bubble from his throat. He really had done it. She was alive, and she was safe, and he was there to make sure she would never obey Hawkmoth. 

Adrien placed a gentle hand on her face, admiring how peaceful she looked but hating that she was under the spell. He leaned down, pressing his lips to hers gently but firmly, his other hand holding her’s tightly. 

_Please wake up._

Adrien pulled away, watching as Marinette’s eyes fluttered briefly before opening and looking into his. 

“Oh, my love,” he sighed, pulling her to his chest and trying not to cry. His heart felt so light. 

Marinette pushed away, the light of the candle illuminating the look of confusion that settled on her beautiful face. 

“Who are you? What is going on?” she asked, glancing at the room they were in. Adrien smiled, remembering that his face was covered just before his transformation wore off. She shielded her eyes from the light, looking at him once more when it was gone. 

“Adrien?” she whispered, pulling him into an embrace once more. He grinned, returning her affection and thanking God above. 

“You’re so reckless,” she spoke against him, and he laughed, stroking her hair lightly. 

“I’ll never let anything take you away from me,” he promised, pulling away to press his hand to her cheek, watching her lean into his touch. 

As they embraced once more, a hungry Plagg shortly interrupting them, Adrien felt that for the first time, they might finally stand a chance against Hawkmoth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so late, but i hope you all enjoyed! 
> 
> thank you all so much for reading! i had so much fun writing this one! 
> 
> as always, here's my tumblr! [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	23. Day 23 - Blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir offers to do Marinette's makeup.

Chat looked over at Marinette as she spun around in her desk chair, blowing her bangs out of her face. It was a Saturday afternoon, and they were both extremely bored. 

“Mari,” he dragged out, watching her stop spinning and gaze at him, blinking quickly as her dizziness wore off.

“What’s up?” she asked, leaning on her knees and putting her chin in her hands. 

“You know how when you ask me to paint your nails I do it expertly?” he asked, and Marinette snickered a little, rolling her eyes.

“Sure. What about it?” she wondered, moving her hand in front of her face to glance at her nails that he’d painted a few days earlier. 

“Well, I think I could do an equally expert job at your makeup,” he smirked, watching as she raised her eyebrows and looked over at him again as he sat up straighter on her chaise. 

“Oh really?” she asked, and he nodded, smiling. 

“I can't say too much, but I’m not totally unfamiliar in the makeup department,” he shrugged, seeing a look of amusement work its way onto her face. 

“Ooh!” she giggled. “Are you a famous beauty guru?” she teased, making him chuckle. 

“Maybe, but you’ll never know,” he joked right back, winking playfully. She laughed, standing up and moving to her vanity. 

“Well then, come show me what you’ve got,” she said, and he stood to meet her, bringing her desk chair with him for her to sit on. She laid out all the products she had, and he fixed the lighting in the room, making sure he could see her well enough. 

As he got started, he realized he would be touching her a lot, blushing slightly. 

“Let’s start with your eyebrows, mademoiselle,” he said, making her chuckle. He was hoping to try and joke around as much as possible so he wouldn’t focus on how cute she looked. He picked up her eyebrow product, giving it a once over and opening it carefully. He outlined her eyebrows gently, pressing a few fingers against her chin to steady himself. When he’d finished, she glanced in the mirror, snickering a little.

“What?” he asked, thinking he’d done a great job. 

“They’re just a little bolder than I usually go for,” she told him, turning to look back up at him. 

“My bad, princess. I’ll italicize them next time,” he teased, making her snort and laugh pretty hard. He laughed along, happy for a distraction from her knee-buckling beauty that he always tried not to think about. Because he’d been coming over more and more, he’d seen her in every mood, every state of makeup and no makeup, and he still thought she was utterly stunning at every moment. He didn’t know how much more his heart could handle. 

He moved to her foundation next, admiring how even her skin tone already was. When he highlighted her cheek bones and just under her brow bone, he was in awe of the way she seemed to light up the room even more than before. 

Chat pulled out the mascara, seeing her deflate slightly. 

“Just warning you now, I’m gonna blink a lot,” she told him, and he chuckled, twisting the tube open. “Alya did my makeup once, and it took her ten minutes to get me to stay still,” she said, blinking up at him. He shrugged, brushing her bangs out of her face gently and beginning to apply the mascara. She blinked a few times in surprise, and he smiled, willing to be as patient as needed.

“I’ve never put on mascara, but it doesn’t seem very fun,” he commented, and she held his gaze, her blinking calming down as he continued. Her eyes were stunning as they stared back at him. 

“It’s worth it,” she spoke quietly, and he realized how close he was, his cheeks lighting up under his mask. He finished quickly, clearing his throat as he turned back to the vanity, beginning to look for a lipstick. He picked out a soft pink shade while his heart slowed down, turning back to her and catching a glimpse of her own slightly shy expression. 

“Ready for the finishing touch?” he asked, and she smiled, tilting her head up to allow him to apply the lipstick. After touching it up, he stepped away, admiring his work and the gorgeous girl that was only more breathtaking with his additions. 

“How did I do?” he asked, and she turned to look into the mirror, looking a little surprised. 

“Wow, Chat,” she breathed out, tilting her head to look at herself from a few different angles. She turned back to him, grinning and knocking the breath from his lungs. She was going to be the death of him. 

“Do I look better than before?” she asked, obviously joking around, but the thought made him shake his head before he could really even think. 

“No, you always look beautiful,” he told her, no hint of humor in his voice. Her smile fell as his cheeks grew red. 

Chat wasn’t sure how much blush he’d put on her, but he knew that the pink tint that was spreading across her whole face definitely wasn’t makeup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading! i got my inspiration for this prompt from [this video!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IJTKvhPEcBw) it's really cute, and i felt like it had big marichat energy, to an extent. 
> 
> thank you all for continuing to support me. it means so much <3
> 
> here's my tumblr, as always <3 [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	24. Day 24 - Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's confession rocks Chat Noir's whole world.

“I love you.” 

Chat Noir’s heart was racing, his mind in a haze of confusion. 

_"What?"_ he breathed out, feeling like his legs had turned to rubber as he trained his wide eyes on her’s. He couldn’t believe what he had heard. 

“I just came to—“ Chat’s slow spoken excuse was interrupted by a loud laugh, and he looked to the sky, trying to see where the Akuma was. 

Before he could move to protect her, the Akuma moved in and swept Marinette up, taking her by the waist. Chat grit his teeth, seeing Marinette struggle against the grip of the Akuma. 

From what Chat had overheard, Marinette had been encouraging a student in the year below them to show their art to everyone. In the end, most of the people they’d shown the art to loved it, but one person was malicious and had said they hated it. The Akuma blamed Marinette, and Chat had rushed over to make sure she would be safe, but that was when she caught him off guard. 

_“I love you.”_

As he watched the Akuma fly away on its paintbrush, his heart began to race again. What did she mean by that? 

Without hesitation, he ran after Marinette, following closely behind. He couldn’t help his mind from wandering as he chased, seeing that they were headed towards the Eiffel Tower. 

Marinette had confessed once before, but Chat had made it clear that Ladybug was who he loved. Even though it had broken her heart, she’d understood.

Since then, Marinette and him had spent more time together, brought closer by the experience they’d shared. He’d always wanted to know more about her, and getting to fulfill that wish had made him a lot happier than he’d expected. Marinette was wonderful, and that fact had only been reinforced by the time they continued to share. 

But as he chased after Marinette, he couldn’t help but wonder why his heart felt different from the first time. Her confession had seemed to shake the ground beneath his feet. Since the words had passed her lips, he’d been searching his mind, trying to figure out why his first thoughts hadn’t been of Ladybug. 

As Chat reached the base of the Eiffel Tower, he began to scale it, following the Akuma and trying to feel out its plan. Without Ladybug there to fight with him, his own strategy at the moment was to get Marinette to safety. 

Chat Noir glanced to either side of him out at the city, pulling out his baton and glancing at the screen. No missed calls. Where could Ladybug be? 

The Akuma finally reached the top of the tower. Chat watched closely as the villain let go of Marinette, securing her to the top of the tower with a thick ring of paint. The Akuma laughed menacingly, and Chat narrowed his eyes, forming a plan.

“Your little bug and kitty in their oversaturated outfits will come and rescue you, don’t worry,” the Akuma said to Marinette, but she didn’t seem too concerned by the situation. Chat thought she seemed maybe even a little too confident about it all. Meanwhile his heart was still racing even when he didn’t know why. 

Chat watched as the Akuma stepped off the paintbrush it had been using to get around, holding it like a weapon. Chat smirked, jumping up to meet the villain as he finished concocting his plan. 

“Nice to see you again. What was your name?” Chat teased, grabbing his baton from his waist. He spared a glance at Marinette, seeing her watching him intently. His heart jumped, so he turned his focus back to the Akuma, seeing a nasty snarl on its lips. 

“You should stay out of my way, Chat Noir,” it fired back, using its paintbrush to fire a massive blob of paint in Chat’s direction. He dodged it, stepping over to the side and chuckling. 

“Well you should _easel_ up,” he smirked, waiting until he shot another round from the paintbrush, having noticed the first time that the knockback was considerable. It gave him all the time he needed to jump up to Marinette’s side, slash the ring of paint with his baton and take her into his arms, jumping back down the tower's supports carefully but swiftly. He could hear the Akuma become furious, but the sound of his heart pounding in his ears was much louder. 

“Thank you for coming to my rescue, Chat,” Marinette spoke softly as he raced back towards her house. He looked down at her, seeing the blush on her cheeks and wondering why both of them were nervous wrecks. 

“O-of course,” he smiled shyly, holding her a little tighter, not completely trusting himself at the moment. What would have normally been a smooth line that involved the nickname ‘princess’ had turned into something stuttered and sheepish. 

When they arrived back at her balcony, he let her down, immediately knowing that she had something else to say. He watched her clench her fists, her face turning up to look him in the eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” she spoke, and he furrowed his eyebrows at her, seeing the pink tint begin to spread across her cheeks again.

“Don’t apologize for your feelings, Marinette,” he told her, watching her lips form a pout after twisting nervously for a moment. 

“You’re not mad?” she wondered, and he let a smile pass onto his lips, shaking his head. 

“Of course not. Actually, it flattered me a lot more than the first time,” he said truthfully, watching her eyes widen. He felt himself blush as well, wondering why his heart was racing out of control as he looked down at his classmate and friend. 

Adrien’s heart seemed to understand more than his mind did. Something in him tensed at the word ‘friend,’ and he thought he finally understood. Before he could fully think it through, he spoke. 

“I don’t think I’ll have any trouble falling in love with you,” he said, feeling his throat close up in embarrassment the second he’d finished. He watched Marinette’s lips part in awe, her mesmerizing blue eyes growing even wider at his words. 

Chat let out a short laugh, turning around and away from her and pulling out his baton once more. 

“I, um,” he started, feeling his hands shake a little. “I’ll come back later. After we beat the Akuma,” he told her, staring out at the city. He knew it wouldn’t be an easy battle, especially when he would have to face Ladybug.

“I’ll be waiting,” he heard Marinette say behind him, his heart skipping a beat at how steady her voice was when all of him was a mess. 

As he jumped from her balcony, he realized that he wouldn’t have any trouble falling in love with a girl he already loved back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me for the pun ahhhh
> 
> here's one chapter! these will come out slowly but surely! i know this one isn't perfect, but I'm glad to have written something today! I was inspired because I had a dream about these two nerds last night
> 
> thank you all so much for being sweet and patient and kind and so supportive ahhhh <3 i can't thank you all enough <3 <3 
> 
> here's my tumblr <3 [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	25. Day 25 - Blep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette wants to know just how cat-like Chat Noir really is.

Marinette glanced over at Chat as she sat at her desk, seeing him doing a handstand in the middle of her room. She furrowed her eyebrows, watching his face and seeing him stick his tongue out a little as he concentrated, a small laugh passing her lips. 

“So you really do stick your tongue out like a cat,” she snickered, catching his attention. He landed on his feet again, putting his hands on his hips.

“It’s called a blep,” he said, glancing at her. 

“My bad, sorry,” she chuckled, tilting her head at him. “What other cat things do you do?” she wondered, seeing him look over at her. 

“I wear a bell,” he offered, and she laughed again.

“That’s not what I meant,” she told him, watching him sit down on the floor with his legs crossed. 

“Oh, uh, I like to sit in empty boxes sometimes. Does that count?” he asked, and she chuckled.

“I’d like to see that, honestly,” she told him, and he smiled, thinking more. 

“I like belly rubs too,” he offered, rolling onto his back and sticking his hands up like cat paws. She could only stare, blinking at him. 

“Are you kidding?” she deadpanned, but he kept looking at her expectantly, so she walked over and knelt down by his side. She reached her hands over like she was going to comply with his request, but instead she began to tickle him right where she knew he was most ticklish. He jumped, laughing loudly. 

“Hey!” he exclaimed as she took her hands away, unable to help but laugh at his own mirth. He pouted a little, but she kept giggling, having a thought.

“Do you like your head scratched too?” she wondered, reaching a hand up to just behind the ears of his suit and beginning to gently scratch. She expected him to give a resounding no, but she noticed that his tense body had gone limp, his hands falling against his chest. She looked at him, seeing that his eyes were closed. A low rumble was coming from him, and she looked at him in disbelief. 

“Are you purring?” she asked, and he opened his eyes, smiling sheepishly as she took her hand away.

“I was gonna tell you about that next,” he admitted, glancing at her hand. “Why’d you stop?” he wondered, and she almost blushed, staring down at him.

“You like it that much?” she asked, and it was his turn to blush as he held her gaze. 

“Will you think I’m weird if I say yes?” he asked back, and she narrowed her eyes at him. 

“I already think you’re weird, you weirdo,” she said, but that only seemed to reassure him. She smiled a little, tilting her head as she stared at him. 

“You really are like a cat,” she said, seeing him give her a smile. 

“Am I your cat?” he wondered, flicking his bell. “You’ll always know where I am,” he told her, and she realized she was blushing a little as she watched him. He was utterly adorable, staring up at her with big, pleading eyes. She couldn’t help but want to agree, so she leaned down, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek and pulling away just as fast. 

“Sure, kitty,” she said, not looking at him. 

“Yay!” he exclaimed as she wondered why she’d felt the urge to do something so embarrassing. 

She felt his hand gently latch onto her wrist just as her blush began to die down, and she looked back to him. He was guiding her hand back to his head, asking for her to scratch again without having to say anything. He was giving her a warm smile, so she started to scratch again, chuckling lightly at how cute he was being. 

As Chat started purring once again, moving so close that he was almost in her lap, Marinette wondered what she’d gotten herself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is pretty short, but i had to take advantage of the inspiration to write i suddenly had an hour ago!
> 
> i hope you all are staying safe, and thank you all for your patience, support, and understanding. I love you all!! 
> 
> here's my tumblr! [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	26. Day 26 - Toe Beans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat gets a little too excited about his suit's toe beans.

Marinette glanced over at Chat, chuckling at how concentrated he looked. He’d come over for their weekly Ultimate Mecha Strike III tournament, but when he’d finally arrived, she remembered the homework she had yet to do. He was fine with postponing the tournament for next weekend, but Marinette wasn’t fine with doing three hours of homework on a Friday night. 

She groaned, longing to just play with him, watching him utterly destroy his opponent from across the room on her chaise. The textbook’s weight in her lap was growing increasingly annoying to her, and as she stared down at the lengthy worksheet in front of her, she just couldn’t seem to focus. But she forced herself to keep going, knowing that she would regret not finishing it sooner rather than later. 

She turned the page in her science textbook, and a picture caught her eye. 

“Oh, that’s cute,” she chuckled, seeing Chat’s ears twitch and turn in her direction. 

“What picture of me are you looking at?” he asked nonchalantly, both of them glancing over at each other. Marinette narrowed her eyes at him, shaking her head when she saw the smirk on his lips. She hated the blush that threatened to spill across her cheeks, holding the textbook up in front of her face to show him the picture. 

“It’s ‘The Cat’s Paw Nebula,’” she told him, hearing the squeak of her desk chair as he got up. He took the book from her, looking at the picture. 

“Did you know I have little toe beans like that on the bottom of my boots?” he asked, setting her textbook down and lifting a foot up to show her. She raised her eyebrows in fake surprise, smiling. Of course she knew that, but she wasn’t supposed to. 

“That’s pretty cool,” she commented, watching a small pout form on his lips. 

“What? My toe beans aren’t cute? Just cool?” he asked, making Marinette struggle to hold back her blush again. Of course he was cute, everything about him was cute, but she couldn’t tell _him_ that! 

“Just cool,” she repeated, taking her textbook back and almost literally burying her nose in it to escape his stare. 

“If you say so,” he grumbled teasingly, starting to walk back over to her computer. She glanced at him, catching sight of the toe beans in question on the bottom of his boots and remembering something.

“I read once that toe beans on cats help to absorb shock,” Marinette told him, and he turned back towards her, his eyes widening. 

“So that’s why I can jump from so high and not break my legs!” he grinned, and she chuckled. 

“I’m sure you’ve come pretty close to breaking your legs with how reckless you can be,” she said. He pretended to be offended for a moment, but then he perked up, walking back over to her quickly and kneeling down to be at her eye level. 

“Wanna come jump off a building with me?” he asked excitedly, and she couldn’t help but laugh, staring at him like the crazy cat he was. She sighed, booping his nose once and turning back to her textbook. 

“As much as I’d love to _die_ with you,” she started, chuckling. “I’m doing homework.” He pouted.

“I’d hold onto you really tight,” he told her, and she wondered if he knew exactly what he was doing when he said things like that. She glanced at him, seeing him looking almost too innocent. 

“I know that you would never drop me, Chat, _but you would 100 percent drop me_ ,” she teased, seeing his eyes narrow at her. She snickered, grabbing her pencil once more and starting again on her homework. 

Chat didn’t leave, his eyes piercing into the side of her head as she pretended to focus on her work. She eventually caved and glanced at him, seeing him immediately widen his eyes into the big, pleading, kitty-cat eyes that he knew she couldn’t resist. She groaned, shaking her head at how cute he was. She wondered if he knew how much he made her heart race. 

“Let me finish this next problem,” she muttered, watching him jump up in excitement. 

“Hurry!” he drew out, and she hoped he would ignore her blush if he happened to see it. 

“Shut up, toe bean nerd,” she said, sticking her tongue out at him. She turned away just as he stumbled back dramatically, clutching his heart. 

“Fatal...blow…” he choked out, strained and overdoing it because he knew she would react. She rolled her eyes, unable to help the smile working its way into her cheeks. She pushed her work from her lap, standing up.

“Let’s go then,” she sighed, her tone of voice contradicting the grin that she had. She watched his eyes light up once more, a gentle laugh coming from him. 

Marinette soon found out that it wasn’t the heights that made her heart race. It wasn’t the speed at which they fell, it wasn’t the wind ripping through her hair. Chat really had intended to hold onto her tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading! I'm still working on these slowly! This one was the one that was stumping me, so hopefully I'll be able to get these all out really soon! 
> 
> I'm floored by all your support! thank you so much!! 
> 
> my tumblr! [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	27. Day 27 - Kitten Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's baby pictures give Chat Noir an idea.

Marinette had tried to persuade him not to do it. She really had. Her balcony was a much better entrance. It wasn’t until she heard her mom’s voice greet him from the floor below her that it really settled in.

She jumped out of her chair, rushing to peek down the stairs and nearly pounding her head against the floor when she saw Chat Noir standing there. He was smiling awkwardly, holding a small white box as her mother seemed to be fawning over his arrival.

Marinette groaned to herself, almost closing the door and shutting everything out. A certain sentence made her change her mind, one that she’d hoped she would never hear. 

“Do you want to see Marinette’s baby pictures?” she heard her mother ask. Marinette’s blood ran cold, her whole body tensing and freezing in place. She stared down at Chat as his eyes widened and a genuine smile appeared on his lips. 

“I’d love to!” he grinned, making Marinette feel unexplainably embarrassed. He seemed a little too excited. 

“I also brought some cakes from my second favorite bakery,” he told her mom, eliciting a gentle laugh from Sabine. “I’m sure they’re not as wonderful as yours, but I’ve heard my mother say that any cooking she didn’t have to do herself always tasted better,” he explained as Marinette finished taking a deep breath, readying herself to go down and intervene.

She forgot that there was a framed picture of herself in just a diaper swimming for the first time at the ready by the couch. She stumbled down the stairs, watching them both ogle at the photo. Normally, she would laugh along with them and think it was cute, but for some reason, the fact that Chat Noir was there pushed her over the edge. 

She moved in, taking the mortifying photo away from view and keeping it behind her back, surprising the two of them. 

“Marinette,” Chat breathed out, blinking at her. She gave him a tense smile, looking at her mom as seeing that she looked quite pleased with herself. 

“Hello, Chat Noir,” she responded through her teeth, taking the box of cakes from his hands and setting it on the table along with the face-down picture frame. 

“We’ll be upstairs, Mom,” Marinette told her, watching her mom giggle as the two of them started up to her room, having scheduled a movie marathon.

Marinette put her face in her hands, shaking her head. 

“So embarrassing,” she sighed, and Chat Noir chuckled, closing the trapdoor behind himself. 

“I was a little baby once too,” he offered. She turned to him, still slightly red and frowning. 

“I was half-naked in that picture,” she grumbled, watching him laugh to himself.

“Would you be okay with me seeing baby pictures of you where you weren’t half-naked?” he wondered, raising his eyebrows at her. 

“I guess,” she shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest. She watched his face go slightly pink, and it made a small pit form in her stomach. 

“Because...it would be nice to see more,” he said quietly, rubbing the back of his neck. Marinette felt the tips of her ears turn red, looking at him in disbelief. 

“You seriously want to see my baby pictures?” she asked, watching him get redder.

“Only if you’re okay with it!” he said, holding his hands up innocently. She looked away, thinking.

“Fine, but I’ll choose which ones you get to see, and we’re looking at them up here,” she told him, opening the trapdoor once more. She left to grab an album from downstairs, but she didn’t miss the enthusiastic look in his eyes before he disappeared from view. 

When she came back, he’d made himself comfortable on his chaise, patting the spot next to him and smiling excitedly. She moved over and sat beside him, opening an old photo album from when Marinette was still a toddler. 

The first picture she allowed him to see was when she had her first birthday cake. She’d smeared it all over her face, a wash of pink and white frosting covering her rosy cheeks. 

“Oh my gosh,” Chat laughed, pulling the photo closer. Marinette watched a warm look spread over his face, and she couldn’t help the equally warm feeling that started to form in her chest. She took the picture back from him, wondering why it all had her so flustered. 

“Next picture,” she told him, showing him a photo of her and her first toy. It was a teething toy, a rubber giraffe. It was covered in drool and hanging out of her mouth, but Marinette thought it was one of the funnier pictures that had been taken of her. 

She watched Chat giggle into his hand, once again bringing the picture closer. 

“That’s adorable,” he breathed, and she wondered why the comment made her blush a little. It wasn’t like he was calling the Marinette sitting next to him adorable. 

After she’d shown him a few more, she honestly didn’t know if her heart could take it. Chat was enthralled by the pictures, and it was turning her into a mess for reasons she didn’t understand.

Marinette closed the album, hearing his whine of disapproval. 

“That’s enough of baby me for now,” she told him, giving him a smile when he only pouted in response. She set the album on the floor, sighing out and feeling like her chest only became heavier. 

“Ready to start this marathon?” she asked, hoping to distract herself by watching some awesome action movies with her best friend. 

“Actually,” she heard him say. She turned to look at him, seeing him with a scheming look in his eyes. 

“Chat,” she called, hoping to stop him before he began whatever plan he had. 

“Can you give me like 15 minutes? I wanna do something,” he told her, his green eyes seeming to glow brighter than before. She furrowed her eyebrows at him.

“What?” she wondered, seeing him already climbing the ladder to her loft and up to the balcony. 

“I’ll be right back!” he grinned, disappearing from her room and leaving her without a clue as to what he was thinking. 

She tried to distract herself while he was gone, but everything failed. Thinking about how happy he’d become just from seeing her as a baby kept a bright blush on her cheeks. 

When Chat finally returned, he climbed back into her room eagerly, holding something behind his back. He was grinning widely, almost shaking as he tried to contain his excitement. 

“What did you do?” she asked, standing to meet him in the middle of her room. He giggled to himself, and she couldn’t help but smile, amused by his enthusiasm. 

“This was the only one I could find that wouldn’t give too much away,” he told her, and she stared at him, lost. He grinned, pulling a photo from behind his back and handing it to her. She blinked down at it, confused for a moment before she realized what she was looking at. 

Marinette gasped without thinking, her heart beginning to race. Chat Noir had handed her a picture of him as a child. He was standing in what looked like a park, and he was holding someone’s hand, but the photo didn’t show anymore than that. She looked back to the boy in the photo, feeling a laugh bubble into her throat. 

Chat had colored a little black mask over his face in the photo. 

She laughed loudly, covering her mouth. She was unable to look away, taking in every detail. His little blonde head of hair was windswept, a giant grin on his face. He was wearing a light blue button-up shirt and little jeans, and it was the most adorable thing Marinette had ever seen. 

“You drew a mask over your face?” she asked in disbelief, still laughing. Chat was smiling along with her, shrugging.

“Just to be safe,” he spoke, his eyes locked on her. She finished laughing, staring at the picture once more. 

“It’s a little Kitten Noir,” she grinned, hearing him snicker in front of her. She couldn’t explain how light she felt all because of the picture he’d decided to share with her. It wasn’t much, and she could barely see his little chubby cheeks peeking out from the mask, but it was a little piece of himself that he’d trusted her with. 

Marinette glanced at Chat once more, both of them smiling warmly at each other. She began to understand why he was so insistent on seeing her baby pictures, but Marinette was sure that not everything they were thinking was the same. 

She was thinking that the Chat Noir standing in front of her was _much_ cuter than the one in the photo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdfghjkl theyre too cute i love themmmmm
> 
> thank you all for reading!! all of your kudos and comments mean so much to me <3
> 
> stay tuned!! here's my tumblr as well! [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	28. Day 28 - Lights Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir has an idea when the lights go out at the bakery.

Marinette glanced at Chat, her heart beating loudly in her chest. He was looking at the ceiling, having been sharing his thoughts out loud for a while as he laid on his back. She adored the sound of his voice when he’d been talking for a little too long, and just hearing what went on inside his mind was something she could never pass up. 

They’d ended up laying on her bed to talk, both of them exhausted from a long week. It wasn’t an unusual place for them to end up, but it always made Marinette’s heart race. It reminded her of the first night they’d fallen asleep together and the embarrassment their tangled limbs had brought when they woke up. 

His green eyes flickered to her, a gentle smile gracing his lips. He opened his mouth to speak, but just before he could, the lights went out around them. Marinette gasped quietly, unable to see in such complete darkness. 

“I think the power went out,” Chat spoke softly, barely audible above the sound of the rain beating against the window. It had become windier as the night and the storm progressed. Marinette hoped the power wouldn’t stay out for too long. 

“Yeah. I didn’t realize how dark it could get,” she said, patting the bed until she found her phone, about to turn it over to illuminate the room. She felt Chat’s hand stop her, his fingers pressing against the outside of her wrist gently. 

“Wait,” he said, and Marinette looked at where she heard his voice coming from. She realized he could probably see just fine in the dark while he was transformed. 

“I want to...try something,” he told her, and she wished she could see his expression, hearing the hesitation that seemed to weigh his voice down. 

“Will you close your eyes?” he asked, making Marinette even more curious. 

“I can’t see anything at all. My eyes won’t adjust,” she told him. The hand that had stopped her had lingered nearby, so he moved to place it on her forearm gently. 

“I’m being selfish, but please. Trust me,” he spoke, and Marinette furrowed her eyebrows in his direction, wondering what was going through his mind. But she closed her eyes, trusting him more than anyone else.

“Don’t open them until I tell you,” he instructed softly. She heard a slight edge in his voice that she almost understood as excitement. 

Suddenly, a bright light flashed behind her eyelids, making her jump slightly. She wondered if it was lightning, quietly waiting for his voice and expecting thunder to roar outside. 

“You can open your eyes,” he whispered. She blinked, wishing she could see her surroundings as her eyes opened once more. 

“What hap--” she started, feeling a strange warmth coming from the hand that still rested on her arm. She carefully moved to touch it, her hand retracting when she felt bare skin under her own. 

“Chat,” she breathed, her heart giving out a loud thump as it began to race. What was he thinking? 

She waited for an explanation, but he stayed silent, only a gentle bout of thunder rumbling in the distance. She felt his hand lift from her forearm, leaving the spot he’d been to feel much colder. His fingertips brushed against her skin, trailing up to her shoulder. Goosebumps raced across her body as her heart beat out of control. She really didn’t know what he was thinking, but her thoughts were a mess at the moment as well. 

His hand moved to her face, cupping her jaw gently. His skin was burning hot against her own, a bright blush already present on her cheeks. 

Marinette couldn’t help but wonder what the boy laying next to her looked like. She knew so much about him; his favorite color, his coffee order, his worst fears, but she still didn’t know his name. And she didn’t know what he looked like without the mask. The longing to know grew stronger and stronger everyday. But as the boy she loved touched her face with his ungloved hands for the first time, she felt like she’d reached a new level of longing. 

Her own hands were moving before she could think, trailing along his arm and back to his body, finding his face just like he’d found hers. She pressed a few careful fingers to his cheek, letting out a small breath. 

“No mask,” she breathed, hearing him inhale suddenly. His own fingers moved, combing their way through her hair and making her stomach twist into a knot. 

“No mask,” he repeated, turning to kiss the palm of her hand. He moved towards her, making the mattress dip under his weight and pull her even closer. He withdrew his hand, but she forgot her momentary disappointment when he gently moved to hold her hand that rested against his cheek, bringing it to his lips and kissing her knuckles. She breathed out shakily, but the warmth of her breath was radiated back at her, and she knew she was a lot closer to him than she’d thought. Chat intertwined his fingers with hers, and she heard him take a deep breath, readying himself to speak. 

At that moment, a bright flash lit up the room, and Marinette’s stomach dropped. She reacted quickly, squeezing her eyes shut and burying her face against his shoulder before she saw something she wasn’t supposed to. No matter how much her heart ached to know, she had to listen to her brain. She couldn’t know who he was. 

A soft chuckle radiated through his chest, mimicking the thunder that crashed outside. His strong arms moved to wrap around her body tightly as she let out another breath. She pressed her palms into his chest, feeling the soft fabric of his shirt under her hands. It was a strange sensation, but it filled her chest with a joy she wasn’t familiar with. 

She let her hands explore upwards again, and she found herself running her fingers through his hair, smiling when she realized his cat ears were gone. She’d come to know that his hair was extremely soft from all the times he’d asked her to pet him, the request making her giggle every time. 

Marinette had lifted her head once more, her cheek brushing against his jaw. She couldn’t tell if the heat there was from her blush or his, but she figured it was probably a little bit of both. She felt like adrenaline had been flooded through her whole system, but at the same time, she’d never felt so relaxed and safe. 

“Marinette,” he suddenly called out, his voice slightly hoarse. Her hand stopped, and she realized she’d been tracing his lips while lost in thought. Biting her tongue, she felt his arms move from clutching her to his chest, his hands coming to gently rest on either side of her face. He gently tilted her head up to his, a soft breath spilling over her lips as he spoke her name once more.

He pressed his lips to hers, her body melting against his chest. They had shared a kiss before, but it had been quick, their lips parting just as soon as they touched. The kiss they shared in that moment wasn’t rushed. She felt as if time had slowed, as if the whole universe had paused. Marinette had never imagined that kissing him would feel so consuming, like her body had been doused in flames that she never wanted to put out. 

She pulled away gently, her heart aching in disappointment. But she had to tell him. 

“I love you,” she said, the words spilling from her mouth for the first time. 

When Chat Noir had confessed to her, he’d told her immediately that he loved her. He was sure. He made a promise to tell her everyday, never wanting her to forget how much she meant to him. It had never felt like the right time to say it back even though she knew in her heart that she’d loved him for a long time. 

But as she felt her heart unravel in his arms, she knew she needed to tell him. In her whole life, she’d never felt more at home than she did right then, being held so close and enveloped in his love. There was no magic separating them at that moment, and the feeling was dangerously addicting. 

Chat’s lips brushed hers once more, adding more fuel to the fire burning within her. She heard him take in a quiet breath as he prepared to deal her heart a fatal blow. 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdfghjkl i haven't written anything so indulgent in _years_ omg 
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed! thank you so much for reading!! 
> 
> please stay safe and stay tuned!! 
> 
> mu tumblr <3 [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	29. Day 29 - Pajamas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir comes to Marinette's balcony late at night.

Marinette pulled the blanket tighter around herself, sighing out against the fabric and feeling the warmth of her breath radiate into her hands. She glanced back up at the city and continued admiring the Notre Dame standing proudly across the Seine. Her mind was still running wild with thoughts about her crush, thoughts about being the guardian, and thoughts about her science project that she hadn’t started yet. It was all too much to sleep, so she’d ventured up to her balcony even though it was quite cold out. 

After a few more minutes of quiet sighs and Tikki snuggling against her shoulder, Marinette heard a loud thump ring out against the rooftop behind her. She sat up in her chair, wondering if there was an akuma out. Tikki phased through her trapdoor instinctively. 

Marinette’s heart was racing, but when Chat Noir deftly jumped over the divide and landed on her railing, she calmed down some. 

“Chat Noir?” she asked, blinking at him. He looked up at her, his big, green eyes blinking at her in surprise. He’d appeared at her balcony just once, but seeing him there again was definitely unexpected. 

“Hi, Marinette,” he said, and from those two words of greeting, she could tell something was wrong. She knew his voice, and the way he sounded just then, along with the crease on his forehead, drew her attention. He stepped down onto her balcony.

“What’s wrong?” she wondered gently, watching him. He looked back up at her. 

“Nothing’s wrong, I just…” he started to say, but one look at Marinette’s unconvinced expression stopped him from continuing. “How could you tell?” She smiled a little, tilting her head at him. 

“It’s obvious,” she replied, watching his face fall a little more. She frowned and wondered why he’d come to her of all people. 

“Can I talk to you about something? I just need to vent,” he sighed, not meeting her eyes. 

“Of course,” she nodded, watching him run a hand through his hair and turn his back towards her. 

“My...father,” he said, and she furrowed her eyebrows. “Can be so strict,” he sighed, gripping the railing. 

“It’s so hard for me to spend time with my friends when he wants me to do so many extracurricular things that they’re not involved in. There is someone who does...sports with me, but her mother is strict as well,” he told her, and Marinette stayed quiet, letting him speak. 

“I just want to be a normal teenager. I want to go to movies and mess around in the park after school and just do dumb things because I’m young and I can,” he said, gritting his teeth. “I feel so trapped and so…” His voice faded out, his shoulders nearly reaching his ears. He looked so tense, and Marinette wished she could reach out and comfort him. She would have never imagined that Chat Noir, the carefree and witty superhero, would be struggling so much under the mask. 

“Gosh, Ladybug would kill me if she knew I was here,” he sighed, a dry laugh passing his lips. That sentence had her getting up out of her chair and moving over to him before she could think. She placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling the tensed muscles under her fingers. 

“I’m sure she wouldn’t mind you talking out your feelings,” she told him, and he glanced over at her, a strange look passing over his face. He blinked at her a few times, and then he gave her a small smile. 

“I didn’t know you had freckles on your shoulders too,” he chuckled. Marinette blanched, glancing down at herself and realizing she’d left her blanket on the chair, her pajamas out in the open for him to see. 

She blushed brightly, bringing her hands up to cover her shoulders and letting out a nervous laugh that was louder than she’d meant for it to be. When she looked back up at him, she could have sworn his cheeks were a little red too. 

“Sorry,” he breathed, standing up straight from leaning against the railing. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you. Are those your pajamas?” he asked, and she felt another wave of pink flush onto her face. 

“Y-yeah,” she got out, reaching over and grabbing the blanket, wrapping herself in it once more. She immediately felt a lot hotter under its protection.

“The moonlight puts a really pretty shine on your shoulders,” Chat spoke, gazing at her with a warm look that made it feel like her heart had jumped into her throat. 

“A-aah!” he exclaimed before she could form a coherent thought. She stared at him, her mouth open in shock. “Sorry!” he said again as she took a shallow breath.

“Thank you,” Marinette managed to say, confused but unable to help the smile that formed on her lips. He stared at her, having been about to say something else. 

“I, um,” he stuttered, an obvious blush on his face. “You’re welcome,” he said quietly, rubbing the back of his neck. She tilted her head as she watched, never having seen him so embarrassed. She let out a quiet giggle into the blanket, feeling oddly pleased at his compliment. She stole a glance back up at him, Chat immediately looking away when their eyes met.

“You’re, uh, you’re…” he said, moving his eyes back to hers. “You’re just really pretty in general.” Marinette went wide-eyed again, staring at him. He was the first to look away because she had been holding his gaze in hopes of finding out if he was being serious or not. The way he looked up at the sky, scrunching his nose up in something like frustration, made her think that he hadn’t wanted to say that out loud. 

She felt a strange warmth spreading in her chest, her heart fluttering excitedly.

“I should go,” he said abruptly, pulling his baton from his back and readying himself to jump. Marinette stepped closer, her heart still racing with confusion and exhilaration from such sweet compliments. 

“Chat,” she called, and he stopped, looking at her guiltily. “You can come and talk to me whenever, really,” she smiled. His face softened as he smiled back, nodding. He jumped out into the city and disappeared before she could blink. 

Marinette laughed a little, unable to believe that Chat Noir had said she was pretty. She talked about it with Tikki for a few minutes, climbing back into bed. She expected to be able to sleep soundly, having been distracted from all her present worries, but she was wrong. 

The warm look he’d had stared back at her everytime she tried to close her eyes, and she found that she really couldn’t sleep at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdfghjkl i love them. silly blushy teens
> 
> thank you all for reading! thank you for all your support and nice comments! they all mean so much to me <3 
> 
> two more to go! stay tuned!! 
> 
> my tumblr [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	30. Day 30 - Purrince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette turns Chat Noir into royalty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by [this art](https://rosekasa.tumblr.com/post/616217810265391104/ask-meme-marichat) by rosekasa/maketea! ([tumblr](https://rosekasa.tumblr.com/) | [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea)) go check out all of her amazing work! she's an absolute sweetheart and so talented!!

“What is this special gift you told me about, princess?” Chat asked, trying to peek over her shoulder.

Marinette smirked at him, her hands still behind her back. 

“Well, as of today, you get to be my prince,” she said, watching his eyebrows shoot up. She revealed the paper crown she’d made for him, unfolding it and standing on her tiptoes to place it on his head. He glanced in the mirror at himself, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Prince, huh?” he asked, sounding more enthusiastic than Marinette expected. She watched him with an amused smile. 

“What will be your first decree as prince?” she asked, pretending to curtsy in front of him. He glanced around, humming thoughtfully. She watched his eyes wander until they landed on her again. He held her gaze, a mischievous look flashing across his face as his smile widened. 

“The _purrince_ demands 100 kisses,” he grinned, watching her amused smile dissolve into laughter. She giggled mirthfully, a soft blush working its way onto her cheeks. Glancing back up at him, she noticed the smirk on his lips. 

“Sure, your majesty,” she said, bowing her head and letting out a small giggle. “But how about 10?” she asked, watching him tilt his nose up at her. 

“100,” he repeated stubbornly, giving his head a little shake and causing the hair sticking out from under the crown to ripple in response. 

“15?” she tried. He narrowed his eyes at her and he put his fists on his hips, meeting her gaze.

“100 kisses,” he replied. She gasped, letting out a dramatic sigh.

“If I must,” she teased, taking a step closer to him. She placed her hands on his chest, moving to her tiptoes. She almost missed the blush that lined the bottom of his mask, her eyes fluttering closed. She felt his hands meet her waist as she pressed her lips to his, immediately feeling her heart begin to race. 

Marinette always forgot how electrifying it felt to kiss him. The way he pulled her closer, eager to occupy as much of the same space as was physically possible, made her skin feel like it could ignite if her blush burned any hotter. The way his lips moved so easily against her own never failed to make her knees weak.

She tried to pull herself out of her mind that had grown hazy from his touch, almost getting lost in the warmth of his arms. She pulled away slowly, feeling his gentle breath passing across her tingling lips as she opened her eyes once more. 

Marinette gazed up at him as her heels met with the floor again, both of their faces bright red. 

“Princess,” he said quietly, making a few butterflies flutter in her stomach from the rawness of the word. 

“Y-yeah?” she responded, surprised that she’d reverted to stuttering. He swallowed hard, his grip around her loosening slightly. 

“If you’re going to kiss me like... _that_ 100 times,” he said, taking his bottom lip in between his teeth and glancing away from her for a moment. “I don’t think I’ll survive,” he finished, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. 

Marinette let out a small laugh, bringing his eyes back to her. She let go of him, his hands sliding off of her as she took a small step back from him. 

“Hey, you asked for it,” she shrugged, winking at him and poking a teasing finger into his chest. Chat blinked at her with wide eyes, glancing down at her hand before chuckling. He took her hand, bringing it up to his lips and pressing a tender kiss against her knuckles. Leaning closer, he flashed her a roguish smile, making her heart stutter loudly as he opened his mouth to make her knees even weaker. 

“Then I accept my fate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading! i had so much fun writing this one! the art i linked really inspired me <3 
> 
> one more day to go! thank you all for supporting me!! 
> 
> my tumblr! [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	31. Day 31 - Time Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is brought into the future once again.

“Psst. Minibug,” Marinette heard someone calling, still half-asleep. She tried to turn over, covering her ears. 

“Minibug!” the voice urged, and she felt a hand shaking her shoulder. Marinette blinked until she could keep her eyes open, looking around until she saw Bunnix and nearly jumping out of her skin. 

“Bunnix?” she asked in disbelief, a lot more awake than she was just moments before. She sat up quickly, watching as Bunnix chuckled at her. 

“Hey, Marinette,” she smiled, offering her a hand. Marinette took it cautiously, knowing better than to ask what was going on. If she needed to know, Bunnix would tell her. If not, she would find out soon enough. 

A bright, white light suddenly illuminated the room, and Marinette shielded her eyes. Bunnix pulled her up and out of bed, the two of them walking into her Burrow with haste. Marinette could hear her heart racing, feeling like she’d woken up to a nightmare. Whatever had happened had led to Bunnix needing to intervene, and if it was anything like last time, Marinette was in for a long night. 

Bunnix let go of her hand, placing the metal bowl on her head once more and shielding her eyes. 

“Wait, shouldn’t I be transformed?” she asked, glancing down at her pajamas and Tikki resting on her shoulder. 

“You don’t need to be. At least I hope not,” Bunnix replied, chuckling lightly. Marinette furrowed her eyebrows, grateful for the bowl that was shielding her eyes from the bright lights so she could wake up a little more. 

Marinette tried to assess the situation. Bunnix didn’t seem nearly as serious as last time. And what situation was Marinette going to be put in where she didn’t need her miraculous? She tried to think of different possibilities, watching Bunnix stand still for a moment and then take her hand again. 

“Okay, Minibug. I won’t tell you too much, but I’m sending you a few days into the future. I’m sure if he talks to you he’ll feel better,” she explained, and Marinette blinked quickly, seeing a Burrow open in front of them. “Give me a shout when you’re done, and I’ll come get you,” she instructed, leading her through and back into somewhere dark as Marinette’s mind ran wild. Bunnix took the bowl off her head, saying nothing else as the white light of the Burrow opening closed behind her. 

Marinette looked around, gathering that she was on top of the Montparnasse Tower. That fact alone kept her heart pounding in her chest, but when her eyes landed on Chat Noir’s silhouette, she wondered if she would be able to handle whatever task she’d been put up to. 

He’d seen her step through the Burrow, judging from the way he was turned to stare at her. It was pretty dark, but she could see some light reflected off his eyes from the city beneath them. 

“Chat Noir?” she called, noticing that she was holding her heart. It felt like it was about to jump out of her chest.

“M’lady?” he asked, jumping from the ledge towards her walking the rest of the way until he stood in front of her. She flinched, feeling her throat tighten.

“W-what?” she stuttered, staring at him in horror. Before she could ask even one question among the millions running through her mind, he caught her in a tight hug, pulling her to his chest. She felt him breathe out a long breath against her as she felt her lungs struggle for air. She was trying not to panic, but she didn’t know if she could help it. She knew he could see her clearly in the dark. He could see her pajamas, her messy hair, and Tikki floating nearby. He knew she was Ladybug.

What had happened in just a few days?

“Chat,” she said shakily, returning his hug hesitantly. Every alarm was going off in her head. To her, this was nothing like when Chat Blanc knew her identity. He’d been akumatized, and after the initial shock of him knowing, she realized that she could fix her mistake.

There, in Chat’s arms, she didn’t know how to fix the situation. 

“I’m sorry,” he choked out, making her eyes widen. 

“Sorry for what? How do you know?” she wondered, feeling torn. She’d stepped into her own future, and knowing what was going to happen was dangerous. Was Bunnix right to send her there? 

“I…” he breathed quietly, sniffling. Marinette almost gasped when she realized he was crying. He pulled away, seeming to wipe his tears away quickly. It was so dark, but the soft glow from the lights of the city illuminated his outline.

“You won’t answer my calls. You’ve locked your balcony door. Your mother won’t let me in when I ask to see you,” he told her softly. He sounded so defeated, and suddenly the racing of her panicked heart softened into a gentle ache. 

“It was an accident,” he said, his voice cracking. She stared at him in the dark, wondering what had gone so wrong. Had she been so harsh as to shut him out completely? Had she believed that she was the only one affected by the situation?

Marinette pulled him into another hug, feeling his ragged breathing against her cheek as she pressed it to his chest. 

“I’m the one who’s sorry,” she said, ignoring the tears swimming in her eyes. “I know I can let my emotions get the better of me, but I never thought I could do something to hurt you like this.” She felt him wrap his arms around her once more, his head coming to rest on top of hers. 

“You’re my partner, and I can’t lose you,” she told him, feeling a sudden sob wrack his body. She frowned, wishing she could take the pain from him like it had never been there. Her mind was racing. Had she really let herself do this to him? 

As Chat cried quietly in her arms, she wondered if finding her future self and talking some sense into her could be part of the plan. If it was really an accident, why had she taken it so personally? She knew without a doubt that Chat Noir respected her privacy, so why hadn’t she been more understanding?

“Marinette?” he called after a few more silent moments. She pulled away gently, placing a hand on his cheek.

“Yeah?” she answered, feeling his hand come to press against hers. He sniffled a little, leaning into her touch.

“I’m really glad you came,” he admitted, bringing a small smile to her lips. “I was feeling pretty hopeless, but seeing you, finally hearing your voice again…” She furrowed her eyebrows up at him, unable to help herself from wanting to hug him again. “I know now that things will be okay. Thank you for letting me get my emotions out,” he told her, letting her hand fall back to her side. 

“I’m sorry I made you feel like this in the first place. If I knew just how upset you were, I could never leave you alone like this. I care about you too much,” she spoke gently, feeling a flash of anger at her future self as she thought about him being akumatized because of her. He chuckled, and she blinked at him, wondering if her ears were working right. 

“You can’t apologize for something you haven’t even done yet, Bugaboo,” he told her, and she could almost see the smirk on his lips. She let out a small sigh of relief, knowing that she’d at least cheered him up enough for him to be calling her Bugaboo. It was a strange nickname to hear without her suit on, but it calmed her heart more than she expected. 

“Want me to go smack some sense into her?” she joked, hearing a little snort come from his direction. 

“Of course not,” he replied, finding her hand and holding it with both of his. “You came to cheer me up, and that’s more than I could have asked for. I can’t believe you’re such an amazing girl, with or without the suit.” Her heart picked up again, his comment almost making her forget to reply. 

“You’re welcome,” she said, feeling his hands fall from hers and almost wishing she could stay. Her heart was pounding as she blinked up at him, wishing she could see his face. 

“Bunnix,” she called out, watching as a bright light of the Burrow finally illuminated Chat’s face.

Marinette was surprised by the warmth waiting for her in his eyes. Even though he’d just been crying, he was radiating happiness, and the soft smile on his lips made it hard for her to move from where she stood.

She made an effort to turn towards Bunnix and was met with a satisfied look. Marinette reluctantly stepped into the Burrow, glancing back at her partner one last time. He gave her a small wave, and then the bowl was placed over her head once more. 

Marinette ignored her aching heart, taking Bunnix’s guiding hand when she offered it to her. 

“Was it really okay for me to talk to him?” she asked, hearing Bunnix sigh. 

“Maybe not, but you saw what he was going through. I thought that if you knew what the damage would look like, you’d take it a little better this time around,” she answered, opening the portal back to Marinette’s room. She glanced down, feeling her stomach twist as she thought about what was going to happen in the next few days. 

“Great job saving Paris, as always, Minibug,” Bunnix grinned as Marinette stepped back onto her bed, the bowl being lifted from her head. She smiled back, watching Bunnix disappear in an instant. 

Marinette heard Tikki praise her before returning to rest on her pillow, but it was drowned out by the overwhelmingly loud thoughts that were taking up all of her brain space. It would be a miracle if she would be able to go back to sleep that night. 

She got back under her covers, unable to get his smile out of her mind. He knew who she was, and he wasn’t upset, he wasn’t disappointed. He’d called her amazing. 

She was scared and anxious, but knowing that he would accept her as she was, knowing that she would be able to see him smile like _that_ again, just for her, was enough to keep a smile of her own on her face as she drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh!!! thank you all so much for reading and being so patient! i can't thank you all enough for all the support i've received this month! 
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed Marichat May, and I hope you'll stay tuned for Ladynoir July! I'm so excited! 
> 
> thank you all so much <3 please stay safe!
> 
> here's my tumblr! [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


End file.
